Dangerous
by Rorania
Summary: Post HBP. Not DHcompatible. Draco's on the run. They've found him, but it's not the Death Eaters this time. And what is going on with Hermione?  Dramione. Slight HHr, nothing major more friendship stuff. Rated for violence, language, & situations.
1. Interrogation

Summary: Draco's been on the run for a year since the events of HBP. The Golden Trio have gained a bit of…experience in their quest to find the final horcruxes. I think of it as Underworld meets Harry Potter. Will Draco survive with this 'new Order'? A fair bit of action, a fair bit of angst/drama, and some humour.

Hermione's a bit OOC, but you'll find out why in later chapters. It's hard to be the bookworm when so many others things are taking up your time.

* * *

_Lightning flashed. A cloaked figure looked around startled. It was an omen. They were coming for him. Springing for the dark, dusty cellar door in the alley, he heard the whoosh of wizards' cloaks fly by. His heart in his throat, he listened for their approach. Instead, his breath caught as something was different. Learning the sound of his pursuers had become habit and necessary for survival the past year. This sound was different. . ._

_Ready_? he spoke in her head.

Strapping her gloves on, she nodded silently.

With a loud crack, four figures disappeared into the night.

She stared down dispassionately at the proceedings from her perch atop a building as she had schooled herself since her early departure from her life as she knew it. Crouched atop the rooftop she watched the masked, hooded figures stalk the empty streets. Harry quietly crept up on the one in the back, removing him silently and quickly. Followed smoothly by Ron swooping another out of sight.

Standing, Hermione knew her part had come. Muttering the incantation silently, she leaped to the ground, landing soundlessly in front of her quarry.

Immediately startled cries of "Mudblood" filled the air while wands were drawn. With a quick flick of her wrist, Hermione lifted the Death Eaters into the air, slamming them into the building on either side of the street. One prepared wizard lifted himself quickly, taking aim. Hermione rushed him diving forward and pushing off the ground with her hands, just missing the curse shot her way, landing behind her attacker. Spinning low, she swept his legs back out from under him, before kicking his wand out of his hand. Harry appeared near by, catching the wand immediately ducking as a curse shot his way.

_Harry_!

Ron threw Harry's would-be attacker aside just in time, Harry whipping his head around in time to see him go down. Meanwhile, Hermione threw down Bind-Chasers to hold the downed Death Eaters.

Enemy reinforcements appeared then, as the rest of the original Death Eaters stood, pointing their wands at the three. The heavens broke open then, pouring a torrent of rain down upon the heaving figures.

Surrounded, Hermione clenched her gloved hands, breathing deep, letting her power soak through to her fingers, channeling it.

_Do it._ He spoke in her head.

Her eyes flashing, she threw a blinding light charm straight at the ground. Simultaneously, Harry and Ron Disapparated, right before Hermione flung her arms out spinning to the ground, an arc of energy flowing out throwing the circle of Death Eaters backwards, knocking them out. Slowly, she stood amidst the fallen Death Eaters. Walking to the bound Death Eater, she looked down, not noticing the newly conscious Death Eater, leap up behind her. Flicking her gaze forward, she dove into the alleyway, as a curse flew from behind her, exploding the wall of the building.

She rolled to save herself from the brunt of the fall, stopping abruptly against the sharp edge of a broken cellar door. She opened her eyes and stared straight into startled gray ones. Years of memorizing facts, works, quotes, dates and spells and more recently, features, codes, techniques and runes, had her scanning her brain for a name to go with those eyes. Those eyes she knew of, for sure. Her eyes widened quickly with recognition. Pushing it aside, she remembered the imminent danger and leapt to her feet. Spinning, she saw Harry and Ron taking care of her assailant, bringing him down swiftly. She watched as Ron threw a Bind-Chaser down at him.

Other dark figures dressed similarly to Ron and Harry appeared around them, as the other Death Eaters regained consciousness. They were notorious for fleeing when outnumbered and the appearance of back-up from the Order was enough to drive them away. As the last free Death Eater Disapparated with a resounding POP! all the figures save for Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared as well. Walking towards Harry, Hermione pulled out her wand, spoke the incantation and waved her wand in a circle before her face. A cloud of gold smoke appeared, forming Ginny's face amongst it.

"Nice work, Gin. They fall for it everytime."

Ginny's face nodded. "They're not known for bravery in the face of so many. How many did you get?"

Harry stood at her shoulder. "Three."

"Four." She shot Harry's a side glance. "Apparently, they really found him this time."

"Where?" asked Harry.

Pointing to the cellar door in the alley, Harry followed her direction.

Turning back to Ginny, Hermione spoke. "We're bringing them all back. No fatalities."

Ginny nodded. "We'll be ready for them."

Hermione nodded and Ginny disappeared in a puff of smoke. Turning she was greeted with the sight of Harry with his wand out, walking behind none other than Draco Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco listened to the chaos erupting outside. Never had this happened during these close encounters. He heard shouts of "Mudblood" and froze wondering if it could be who he thought it was. It couldn't be. This was the last month for school at Hogwarts, they had to still be there. If it was, things simply couldn't get any worse. As he wondered who he would rather die by, something slammed into his hiding place with a grunt. Stunned, Draco stared into the "Mudblood's" eyes and as he saw recognition in them, he knew he now didn't have that choice.

Just as suddenly, she disappeared. Her feet walking away were replaced by another pair. His hiding place revealed, Draco stared up and Potter, staring grimly down at him. Oh piss it.

Potter dragged him roughly out and to his feet, before shoving him forward, while pointing his wand at his back. Staring ahead he saw Granger turn to look at him. Blinking, he barely recognized her. She wore all black, as he had noticed Potter did too, and her hair was twice as long as last time he saw her. It was held back from her face in french-braids and hung soaked flat against her back. She wore a long-sleeved top that wrapped around her waist, tied at the side, matching her full length skirt, with a long slit up the side, revealing knee-high, buckled boots. He was unnerved to see her dispassionate stare. Waving her arm, Draco watched his wand shoot out of his robes and into her hand.

Just as stoically she spoke, "Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat strapped to a chair in the middle of a small stone-walled room. He rested his head on the back of the chair. He looked through his eyelashes as the door creaked open, not bothering to move his head. It was the werewolf. Great.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you eaten?"

Draco frowned, but said nothing.

"I'll take that as a no. Dobby will bring you something. Do you have any questions?"

Draco finally lifted his head to look at him. His former professor looked even more ragged than ever.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Me? No, I don't think so. Not to say others here will have such restraint. However, we believe you have information we will find useful, so there will be no killing for the foreseeable future."

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe. Voldemort will not find you here."

Draco snorted.

The door opened then and his former house-elf entered with a tray. He trembled a bit at the site of his former master, but strode up to him nonetheless.

"Ah, I will leave you to your feast. This room is magically sealed, so I suggest saving your strength for your interrogation. Miss Granger has requested that particular delight, and she's been repressing her anger for quite some time." A look of warning came into the werewolf's cheery countenance. "She's become like a daughter to me this past year. Get cheeky, then trust me that she will not be as kind as I have. There are things so much worse than death."

_No shit._

"Well," once again his cheery self, "I'll leave you to it."

Then he was gone. Malfoy's arms were released from his bindings as Dobby set the tray on his lap. Glaring at the house-elf, Malfoy was surprised when the elf turned his nose up at him and glared back, before walking back out of the room with a _humph._

Releasing a breath, Malfoy shook his head. He couldn't even intimidate a fucking house-elf. How pathetic. He dug into the food, starving. Never have experienced the pangs of starvation of even hunger, he couldn't believe how good the food tasted and how thankful he was for it. As he finished the last of it, his mind wandered to his "interrogation". They're really letting that muggle-born witch deal with him? It was ludicrous. Like he'd tell her anything.

The door slammed open. His tray disappeared from his lap and his arms were once again bound to the chair. Startled his gaze shot to the figure in the door. _Oh shit._ Granger stood there, looking as dispassionate as ever. Her unwavering stare at him was just as unnerving as before. She strode forward, a glass in hand. Stopping next to him, she put it up to his mouth.

"Drink," she ordered.

Draco looked from the glass to her. Her eyes blazed, daring him to defy her. Taking his chances, Draco took a sip then turned and spat it out. Retaliation happened swiftly. Without blinking, Granger took a step towards him and placed her booted heel on his crotch. The breath left Draco as he choked in pain. The glass was placed under his nose again and he looked up as he tried to slow his breathing to lessen the pain. Her eyes flashed in warning.

"Drink," she ordered again.

This time he did. Watching him swallow, she removed her boot and stepped back. She transfigured the glass into a chair and sat across from him.

He felt the light-headed sensation common with Veritaserum.

"Where is Snape?" she started.

"With You-Know-Who," Draco answered.

"Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Why did he kill Dumbledore?"

"Because I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I…I didn't want to."

"And you always get what you want, don't you," she muttered. "Why didn't you want to?"

"Because I'm not a killer."

"You had no problem with the idea of killing me. What was different then?"

"You're a muggle-born. You're not human and Muggles would like nothing more than to rid the world of wizards should they ever find out about us. It would be for survival."

"You're mother's life is in danger, is it not, because you failed to complete your task?"

Draco frowned. "Yes."

"And so is your own?"

"Yes."

"Now you are running for your life and your mother is most likely dead. Would not killing Dumbledore fall under the category of life-threatening?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"So I will ask again, what was so different about me?"

"I wouldn't have killed you."

"Hurt me though, yes?"

"Yes."

"You think that makes you any less despicable? Hurting people gladly but not killing them just makes you a coward."

Draco narrowed his gaze at her.

"So for all your Pure-Bloodedness," she continued, "you are still being hunted by your own?"

"Yes," though it was unnecessary to answer.

"So that means no matter your blood lines, it's your actions that determine your worth. Voldemort has declared you worthless because you could not carry out his wickedness, therefore you must die. I must die, simply because I have mixed blood. Did your mother ever teach you the term hypocrite?"  
Having no choice, Draco spoke, "No."

"Where did Snape take you the night he killed Dumbledore?" she changed subjects.

"To V-Voldemort."

"Who else was there?"

"My mother, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Fenrir, Crabbe and Goyle, Nott—"

"What happened?" she interrupted him.

"V-He said I failed him. That I disappointed him and my mother. He cast the Cruciatus curse on me. I could hear my mother sobbing. When he stopped, I stood. He said he should let Fenrir have me. I drew my wand. Nott, pointed his wand at me and my mother threw herself in front of me. She died…So I ran and Disapperated when I could. I've been on the run since then."

Granger was silent a moment. Then, "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"With myself."

"Do you still owe any allegiance to Voldemort?"

Draco shook his head. "None."

"What do you wish?"

"I…I wish for the chance to avenge my mother."

"You loved her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your father?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on breaking him out of Azkaban?"

"No."

"Why do you love him?"

"He is my father. The only one I have."

Granger nodded and stood.

"You will not attempt suicide if we give you a room with a bed to sleep in will you?"

"No, I will not."

"Harry and Ron will come by and show you to your room then."

"Granger."

She turned to look at him.

"Do I get a wand?"

"You don't need one here." She looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry about your mother." Looking back up at him from the door, she added, "You have more in common with Harry than you think."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

A/N: So this is also posted over at Coloured Grey; I know plagiarism is a problem in this fandom, so I just wanted to clear that up that I am in fact the same person;) Sorry if you don't like female empowerment fics. They kinda died off earlier on and I thought it was time for a return of one. She won't be perfect, you'll see it in the next chapter if you just review XD Flames in this fandom seem most useful in toasting marshmellows, and nothing else, or so I've read. 


	2. We're the Same

Last Chapter: Trio have a cloak and dagger thing going on from horcrux hunting all year long. In their last mission, they come upon Draco Malfoy, whose been running from the Death Eaters and the Order. He's forced to make a deal to avenge his mother's death and Hermione's in charge of his training.

Hermione had some extra stuff going on that she's been dealing with, causing little time for her to 'study' as much as she used, causing her to seem OOC. She's still fiercely loyal to the Order and Harry, however, she's got a little Harry-complex -- brooding, serious, angry -- what with her magical ability being haywire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explosions erupted as mini stone gargoyles were zapped with one powerful spell after another. Hermione took the carefully concealed anger out on the defenseless statues in a seemingly subdued, cool nature. She heard the door open behind here but knew who it was and continued to blast away.

"_Expelliarmus._"

Hermione wand flew out of her hand. Huffing a sigh Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to her intruder.

"Harry, knock it off."

"How else am I to get your attention?" Harry smirked and walked towards her.

Hermione held her hand out to her side in a bored gesture, "_Accio_ wand." Her wand flew back in her hand. She pointed it at Harry.

He paused.

"I am in no mood, Potter."

"Exactly. Moody is afraid you'll destroy the Destroy Room."

Hermione snorted and turned to fire at a flying gargoyle. It exploded.

"That was one time."

"Yeah, that's what I told him. But then he counted the two other times you did it as well, so here I am." Harry stepped up to her side. He reached out his hand and lowered her arm to her side.

His mouth next to her ear, he said, "Snape is the one who did it…And all the gargoyles in the world can't substitute for his abnormally large nose."

She turned towards him and he let her go. "Seeing that pig reminds me of it."

"I know."

"It kills me that he's innocent in all this."

"I know."

"I still want to hurt him so badly but I just can't justify it with a childhood grudge."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he repeated softly.

Hermione looked up at him, horrified. "I actually feel sorry for his loss of his mother. None of it makes sense." She choked, "He's horrible, he takes joy in hurting people but is too much of a coward to end their suffering. I hate that he's here!"

Patting her head, Harry pulled her to him. "You don't have to deal with him at all if you don't want to." But he knew her better. She shook her head, but said nothing and he understood. Hermione would never hide from Malfoy.

After a moment, Hermione sighed and stepped out of the comforting circle of Harry's arms.

"So," she said. "Just one month?"

"One month," Harry affirmed. "One month and it'll all be over…one way or another."

Hermione rubbed his arm affectionately. "We've come this far."

Harry nodded. "Yes. And trust me, I would not be here if not for you. No, don't deny it. You are definitely my lifesaver, Hermione." He gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back, and placed her hands on each side of his face and kissed him firmly, but briefly on the mouth. "Right back at ya, Harry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron cleared his throat. "So what did the ferret say?" he asked as Hermione and Harry entered the kitchenette.

"His mother is dead, killed by Nott. Snape is with Voldemort and he's just as smart as ever."

"What'd he do?" Ron frowned.

"Oh, nothing I couldn't handle." Hermione took a seat on the table and munched on an apple from the bowl in the center. "He straightened up right away though."

"So what are we going to do with him?"

Harry sighed and sat at the end of the table. "Well, either we just leave him here, for his protection…"

"—Or we take him with us," Hermione finished.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Why?"

"He knows Voldemort's whereabouts, his hide-outs."

"And where Snape resides," Harry finished. The look on his face made the other two inwardly shudder. Merlin help the man who got in Harry's way of Snape.

Ron cleared his throat again. "So…who will watch Malfoy while we're battling Voldemort?"

A glance passed between Harry and Hermione. Ron frowned glancing between the two.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"We have to consider…Malfoy joining us," Harry answered.

Ron's eyes bulged. "What?!"

"It's just a possibility."

"Impossible! Did you even check his arm before you considered this?" shouted Ron.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione spoke up. "And yes, he was never an official Death Eater."

"And when it did come down to it, he couldn't kill one of our own. I was there, I saw him. He could not do it. Not even to save his mother."

"Oh, well that's a grand recommendation. Why didn't you simply say he wasn't up to putting his life on the line for someone else. Let's sign him up right away," Ron snorted.

"Ron," Harry said patiently, "He has just as much reason to fight Voldemort as we do now."

"That doesn't mean he won't harm us in the process."

Hermione sighed loudly. "You don't think Harry and I have considered all this? That we don't like this idea anymore than you do? For Merlin, Ron. Think about it."

"I'd rather not, thank you," Ron retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look," Harry spoke, "You don't have to like it or him, but he is here to stay. He has no where else to go."

"So we're going to train our enemy to fight and what, pray to Merlin he doesn't turn on us?!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ron," Hermione spoke quietly.

Both boys turned to look at her.

"We've known we might find him for months now. Don't you think we've come up with a contingency plan in case it did indeed happen?"

Ron gaped a moment before recovering. "Well, why the hell doesn't anybody tell me anything around here?!"

"Because you take things so well," Hermione retorted. Ron wrinkled his nose at her.

Grimacing back at him, she produced a pill in her hand.

"This will guarantee his total obedience to the Order. Any thought or action to do one of us harm, even indirectly, and he's out cold before any damage can be done and only _ennervate_ can revive him. Happy?"

Ron looked wary, still holding onto the last vestiges of anger. "How are you going get him to swallow it?"

Pocketing it, she replied, "It dissolves in water." Looking up at him she smiled, a rather wicked smile but one nonetheless, "Your dad's idea of enchanting Muggle things is inspired."

Ron turned towards Harry as he felt a hand on his arm.

"We're not against you, Ron. I wouldn't fully trust Malfoy either. He may not be a killer, but he's dangerous."

Ron nodded.

"So who's taking care of his training?"

"I am." Hermione spoke up. Ron met her gaze and she dared him with her eyes to challenge her. Cutting off Ron's inevitable argument, Hermione continued. "Harry is much too preoccupied with everything else and I am just as good if not better at D.A.D.A and goodness knows Malfoy needs the other side of the Dark Arts education and fast. This is all assuming the ferret cooperates and I'm afraid you," she poked Ron in the chest, "Just don't have the patience to handle Malfoy without blowing both of you to bits."

Rubbing his chest, Ron snorted. "Yeah, I'm the one without control," he mumbled.

Hermione heard him and punched his arm. Ron cringed protecting himself from further attack.

"OW! That HURT!"

"Okay! Let's OVERREACT!"

Harry stepped between them. "Okay, that's enough interaction between you two. I need to find Moody and Kingsley to inform them of our plans. Ron, cool off in the Destroy Room. Hermione, deal with Malfoy."

Yielding to immaturity, Hermione made a face at Ron's scowl, before turning to go.

Harry sighed as Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione's back, heading out the other door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Draco looked up from the cut in his arm to the mad woman in front of him. Wide-eyed he watched her cut her palm with the same dagger she pulled out of her boot before pressing her hand to his arm, mingling their blood.

Stunned, Draco scowled up into her stoic face.

"Now, we're the same." Straightening, she released his bloodied arm and pulled a hanky from somewhere and wiped the blood from her palm, before wiping his arm with the same hanky.

"And I don't want to hear anything about my 'dirty' blood because we are going to be busy the next few weeks and I'm not taking your shit."

Draco simply glared at her.

"Oh, yes glare me to death. Maybe I'll slap you on the back one day and your face will stay that way forever and save you the energy of having to hold it in any decent person's presence."

Waving her hand, his arms and legs were released. Unsure, he picked the bloodied hanky up off his lap and tied it around his bloodied arm before looking up to stare at Hermione.

"Up," she said.

Malfoy simply crossed his arms and slouched down in his chair. Hermione flipped her palm up and Malfoy jumped out of the chair with a yelp. He rubbed his sore bottom as he looked at the blunt spikes that had sprouted out of the chair.

Snapping her fingers, the chair disappeared. Looking forward, he started as Hermione stood a step from him. He didn't even hear her move. She'd taken off her wrapper and wore a high-necked, black, zip-up tank. Head came up to his chin, but he was growing more disconcerted to see her cock her head and study his face. He narrowed his eyes at her. Then she gave him a once-over, before stepping back and circling him. He tried not to move and give in to fidgeting under her scrutiny.

"You want your chance to avenge your mother, right?"

Draco merely worked his jaw.

"If you fight with us, you will have that chance."

Draco let a snort escape.

Hermione stopped in front of him. "Ahh. That was charming. Do you need a tissue?"

Draco kept his stoic stare forward and looked at her like she was crazy.

"No? Good. Moving on." Hermione continued to circle him. "You will show us to Voldemort's lair, if needed. You will tell us of secret entrances, traps and anything else that might be useful. And," she stopped in front of him again, "you will lead us to Snape." Draco gave her a glance and noted the menacing stare that meant she was serious. "In turn, I will train you to fight against the Death Eater and gain your revenge. Any questions?"

Draco turned his head slowly towards her. "I don't need your help."

Hermione sighed. "Not quite what is considered a question…"

"What makes you think I'll go along with this?"

Hermione fixed him with a stare, all business.

"The fact that your life is in ours hands as of now and you are seriously outnumbered. Plus, if we kill Nott in the final battle, you will be deprived of your precious avenging angel status. In other words," she walked straight towards him stopping inches from him, "You'll owe us."

Her mere presence combined with his helplessness infuriated him, causing him to strike out. Suddenly he flew back towards the wall, slamming into it and sliding to the floor on his face.

Hermione walked slowly towards him and nudged his shoulder with her boot. He rolled onto his back and looked up at her, scowling in pain.

"And this way, it's an even trade. You give us what we want you get what you want. You'll go free once this is all over and we'll never have to lay eyes on each other again."

Whipping to his feet, he glared at her.

"You're a fool to trust me, Muggle." Draco clipped out.

"Who said anything about trust?" Hermione raised her brows at him. "You agree to this deal, you will take a pill that will not allow you to turncoat on us. You even try, and the consequences will not be pretty."

Draco looked condescending then. "What like your Snitch curse for Dumbledore's Army?"

Hermione eyes narrowed dangerously. "Smart off some more, Malfoy and maybe I'll remember how you let all those Death Eaters into Hogwarts and if not for the luck potion, all of us might have been dead."

"Pity."

Draco only saw the flash of Hermione's eyes before he was sailing backwards again. This time when he banged into the wall, he stayed up in the air against it. Looking down, he watched Granger walk towards him.

"Agree to take the pill and fight with us, or you stay up there till we defeat Voldemort."

Draco scoffed.

"You can't hold me here once you leave."

"Watch me." And she turned on her heel and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So we had some of that slight HHr I mentioned,(you'll find out more about why that is so later on) but it definitely won't turn into an HHr. Just like Harry's girlfriends have to deal with Hermione always in his life, guys have to deal with Harry always being in Hermione's life. Plus, it provides great fodder for Jealous!Draco ;D

Please R & R and I'll post more. I just have the very end to tie up into a pretty green ribbon, so most of it's already written.


	3. Training

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione returned the next day and after an uncomfortable night of sleeping upright with his head drooping, Draco agreed to take her stupid pill, just as long as he could relieve himself.

Releasing the spell on him, he fell hard to the floor. Suppressing a groan, Malfoy pushed himself up and to his feet. Immediately, he was faced with a glass of water as he straightened.

Hermione gazed at him from behind it. "Drink this and you can wander wherever in between training sessions."

Malfoy merely glared and snatched the glass from her drinking it all down in one go. He made a face at the glass when he was finished.

"Ugh," he exclaimed.

"Betrayal is just as bitter," Hermione quipped, amused. "Go, before you piss your knickers." She turned her back.

Thoroughly dismissed, and none too happy about it, Draco headed out the door and down the hall to the lavatory. When he got out he considered checking out his surroundings but didn't have a wand and decided against it and headed back to Granger.

He turned to her as he closed the door. She tossed him something that turned out to be a wand.

"As long as you're in here, you can use magic against Order members for practice purposes," said Hermione. "Outside of this room, only healing spells are allowed towards Order members. You may keep your wand for defensive purposes at all times, but if you try to leave this place, you forfeit our protection. You may be successful in killing Nott on your own, but I doubt you'll live long afterward and the Order can assure you backup. So if you want to go get yourself killed, go right ahead."

Raising her wand and getting into dueling position, Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. "Now, shall we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They practiced for only an hour, considering Draco's less than optimal condition and his stomach kept growling and making Granger laugh. Plus he was getting frustrated at how good she was and infuriated when he noticed she lightened up considerably once getting the measure of his weakened abilities. He did not _want _nor_ need_ her pity.

"The kitchen is to your left down the hallway. Or if you prefer to eat in your room, pull the robe cord next to your bed and Dobby will bring you something." She walked to the door while she talked. As she opened the door she looked back, and was momentarily startled to find Draco right behind her, but recovered quickly. He lifted his brows at her for pausing in the doorway.

"I suggest you steer clear of Ron. Although he's been warned not to, he can still hex you while you cannot."

Draco's gaze narrowed.

This made Hermione smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued training everyday, a little longer each time. Hermione found he grasped the spells quite fast, and since he had regular meals now, the power of his spells grew rapidly. She placed a charm on his wand to control the power of his spells while he practiced with her, but when they took to the Destroy Room, she watched him destroy the little stone gargoyles with accuracy rivaling her own.

Their verbal interaction consisted of her instruction and execution and his many gripes about being an upstart, mainly spoken in mumblish.

She had him do endurance training as well, where she conjured a treadmill. He had done everything she'd said without protest up till then. But this…

"What in Merlin's name…" he mumbled.

"Get on," she said gesturing to the machine.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning.

"A Treadmill. It's a walking machine," she supplied.

His brows rose.

"Let's see you try first," he said, very skeptical.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione actually stepped on and he heard beeps as she pressed on the panel in front of her. He noticed a whirring sound and saw her slowly start moving backwards without lifting her feet, before she began walking at a steady pace.

As it was summer, she wore Muggle cut-offs and a regular dark purple tee and running shoes. Malfoy watched her long legs as she stepped up the pace by pressing another button on the panel and started jogging. He met her gaze as she turned to look at him. Pressing another button, she slowed and jumped off the machine in a smooth practiced move. She looked up at him, hands on hips to judge his reaction.

He gave her an incredulous look.

"You've got to be joking."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Just try it. Stop being a baby."

Malfoy took offence. "I'm not being a baby." He gestured to the tread mill. "That looks like a liability waiting to happen."

"It's less dangerous than a wand," she argued.

"Yes and we go through years of school to learn how to use our wands so that measure is no comfort."

Hermione folded her arms. "Oh, is that what you want? Comfort, Malfoy? Tell me again you're not being a baby."

He scowled at her.

"I'm not using that thing."

"Fine," Hermione threw her hands up at him. "Then I'm going to use it now, so if you'll excuse me," she got back on and conjured a box and some earplugs, setting the box on the tray in front of the panel, and starting up the…machine once again up to high. Watching her running with her ears plugged, Malfoy wandered away. He headed down to the Destroy Room and stayed practicing for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Hermione stepped into the observation room. Ron looked up at her sleepily. Sitting up he stretched and yawned widely.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey. Anything interesting?"

Ron shook his head.

"You look beat. I left some sandwiches on the kitchen table for you. I can take over for the night," Hermione said sitting down.

"Still can't sleep?" Ron asked.

"Not tired," she answered.

Ever since her magical ability had increased in power, she often didn't get tired or need to sleep as much.

"Alright then." Ron slowly eased himself out of the chair he'd been dozing in and headed out. "Goodnight."

" 'Night Ron."

Settling back, Hermione stared through the glass that connected to Malfoy's room. He was lying back on his bed staring up at the ceiling, wide-awake. Her and the boys decided surveillance was necessary for the time being, till they were sure Malfoy wasn't suicidal. Besides finding it morally wrong for someone to do such a thing, it would not help the morale of the Order so close to the battle.

After a while, Malfoy finally moved and got off the bed. Hermione looked mildly alarmed as he played with his wand, causing bubbles to rise out of it. He soon grew bored of this and looked antsy as he paced the length of the room. Hermione was disturbed as his gaze fell on the mirror as he suddenly seemed interested in his appearance. He pulled on the unhealthy circles under his eyes and tugged on his hair. He even smelt his under arms, much to Hermione's dismay. She watched him shake his head then, muttering to himself and pulled his door open to leave.

_Where are _you_ going?_

Hermione stood and carefully peeked out her door. She watched Malfoy turn the corner and slipped out to follow him. Peeking around the corner, she saw him go into the magically sealed room. Frowning, Hermione followed. What she saw, however, made her smile.

Draco Malfoy stood on the conveyor belt of the treadmill, staring down at the button on the control panel. He pressed one and the machine started up quickly at a high speed. Malfoy started sliding backwards and tripped off the end, falling on his face.

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth to hold her sudden laughter at bay. He was so out of his element, it was hard to take him seriously much less be mad at him, lately.

He apparently wished to kill Nott very badly if he was willing to try a Muggle machine to get in shape for it.

He'd called her horrible names, told lies about her to the press, wished her dead more than once, hurt her physically and emotionally, but that was when he had everything and knew no better than what his parents taught him. Plus she had repressed those memories so she could move on and control her emotions better. So what if some little boy called her names and tried to break her. He didn't succeed and now karma was taking care of it. He had nothing, no one, nowhere to go. He lost everything and now was in a strange environment. She had bigger and more important vendettas to deal with.

His goal was aligned with hers and right now he desperately needed help. Fighting seemed stupid and after all this was over they could simply go their separate ways, no regrets on either of their parts. Well, assuming Malfoy ever regretted anything he did to her.

Pushing the door wide, she asked, "Need some help?"

Startled, Malfoy spun awkwardly and tripped over the corner of the machine, falling face-down.

Hermione instinctively hurried forward to help him up.

Gripping his arm to help him up she asked, "Are you okay?"

He stood and yanked his arm from her grasp, not looking at her.

"Fine," he muttered.

Hermione looked at him bemused. "I can show you which buttons to push, if you want."

He glared at her sideways but didn't say anything. He got like this when he didn't want to ask for something he needed.

She brushed past him and turned the machine off.

"Step on up and I'll put it on the lowest setting. I promise," she added cheekily.

Draco had been watching her actions and continued to give her the stone-face look as he slowly stepped onto the now still conveyor belt. He wore Muggle clothes as usual nowadays. He'd bought a set with the money he had on him when he ran away, to try and blend in. Amazingly, they didn't look bad on him. He'd even found sneakers that served for basketball and running.

Hermione made to push the on button, but Draco grabbed her arm to stall her. She looked at him for explanation.

"Wait. How do you turn it off?" he asked.

"This button," she pointed to it. Then she turned it on. "Now, these buttons increased the speed. You can hold on to here," she gestured to the arm handles and was amused to see him give them a death grip. She pushed the speed button. "Now 1 to 2 is walking speed. About 3 or higher is full running speed. I suggest 2.5 for your warm-up run. You can increase the speed by .1 with this button. I don't suggest going higher than 3.5 if you are not in condition and even then, someone should be here to turn it off for you." She turned it up to 1.5. Malfoy started walking. "See, not so bad. Now, I think a five minute run on 2.3 will do for warm-up. Afterward, I can show you proper stretching techniques."

"No thanks," Malfoy mumbled.

"Okay," Hermione shrugged. "But if you plan on doing this everyday, stretching makes sure you aren't too sore the next day to continue. Plus if you don't stretch proper, you could very well pull a muscle or twist your ankle and then you're up shit creek. It won't take very long."

Malfoy just stared ahead walking.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "How bout I leave you to do your warm-up and I'll come back in five and show you real quick. It won't take long."

She headed out the door before he could respond. Rolling his eyes he looked down at the panel and tried increasing the speed to where he could run.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, Hermione re-entered, water bottle and towel in hand. Malfoy carefully glanced over at her as she stopped next to him. Setting the towel down, she pushed the off button. As his stride slowed rapidly, Hermione handed him the bottle.

"Here. You need to stay hydrated or you'll make yourself sick."

Malfoy took the bottle and drank, while watching her. Then he took the towel and wiped the back of his neck.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Hermione looked bemused. "I'm in charge of your training."

"So you don't sleep?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head. "I'm not tired. Okay, now step down here." She conjured two blue mats for them to stand on. "Now stretching is very important. You don't want to rush it and you want to be thorough or you'll be able to feel for sure the muscle you forgot to stretch the next day. You stretch right after a warm-up and after you're done working out. It's recommended you do all standing stretches first before you sit down and do those stretches." She proceeded to show him all the standing stretches. When she bent over to touch her feet, Draco glanced at her and gave her a look of horror.

"Granger, I can't do that."

Hermione looked over at him through drape of her hair. "Do what?"

"That?" He pointed.

She looked down at her hands flat on the ground in front of her, her legs straight.

"Oh, well you're not expected to. Just reach down as far as you can until you feel the stretch but not so much that it's painful. The more you do it, the farther you'll be able to reach after a while."

Malfoy did. He could only reach mid-shin.

They moved to the sitting stretches. He found the butterfly stretch very uncomfortable. Granger seemed to be able to bring her feet all the way in, lay her knees on the ground and lay her face in between. Malfoy could only watch in fascination and disgust. He didn't see how that'd ever become a comfortable position for him.

The last stretch was odd, called the 'glute' stretch, in that he had to peek around his own body to see what she was doing and was greeted the sight of her jean-clad butt. Being male, he thought it a very nice behind but huffed at such a thought and quickly looked away.

After that they stood and Granger told him to go for a moderately faster paced ten-minute run.

"Then repeat the stretches I just showed you. Oh, and try to slow the pace of your run for the last minute. Don't forget to drink all your water. I'll just be in the destroy room if you have any questions."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco continued running at night and training with Hermione by day. In one week, he'd improved considerably. Even his mood improved and once again he could be seen sporting his cocky little smirk as he performed spell after spell flawlessly. He was almost…pleasant, in a way.

That was…until Ron came to visit one of their training sessions.

"Hey," he greeted Hermione. "How's it going?"

"Good," she smiled. "Really good. He's quite improved."

Ron looked at her skeptically. "Really?" he snorted. He glanced at Draco. "After only two weeks?"

Hermione saw the glare Malfoy was giving Ron and stepped in their line of vision.

"Ron, we need to finish up here, so maybe you should…"

"If he's so good let me have a go at him," Ron interrupted her, still staring down Malfoy.

"Ron, I don't think…"

"No…Hermione," Malfoy drawled, drawing her name out on purpose. "I don't mind the practice."

Ron huffed at his familiarity.

They started circling each other, so Hermione sighed and moved out of the way.

She had barely made it a safe distance out of the way when Ron yelled, "_Stupefy_."

Malfoy shouted, "_Protego_," at the same time.

Ron shot off another spell right away, which Malfoy ducked and rolled away from, before jumping up, pointing his wand at Ron. A spell shot from his wand without any verbal, which Ron jumped away from.

Malfoy also had been practicing non-verbal spells and apparently it was not his first time.

"What's the matter, Ferret-Face? Afraid I'll copy your spells," Ron taunted as they went back to circling each other.

"You're awfully intense for a practice duel, Weasel. Jealous your girl is spending all her time with me? She certainly hasn't complained."

Ron shot another spell at him, which Malfoy dodged while sending a silent _expelliarmus_, which cost the angry Ron his wand. Draco _accio'd _it into his hand.

Ron stood huffing and glaring at Malfoy. Draco gave him a triumphant smirk.

"Ya know, Weasley," Draco said, "I really hope you aren't part of the front line."

Hermione stepped up to him and snatched Ron's wand out his hand. She turned and tossed it to Ron, who caught it, while still managing to keep up his glaring at Malfoy.

"Now are you two happy?" Hermione said looking at both of them. "You had your little testosterone fest. We all know how manly you both are. Ron, you can—Ron? Ron." Hermione tried to get his attention as he quickly strode up to Malfoy til he was in his face.

"Like I'd ever imagine her with _you_ of all people," he spoke low, but Hermione heard him nonetheless.

She looked around and down at herself in disbelief. _Hello, I'm right here. Do you see me?_

"You're just an unwanted circumstance, Malfoy. The only way people'd be nice to you is because you're motherless."

Hermione stepped up to them.

"What no thank you? Next time I won't go so easy on your poor, hand-me-down ass."

"That's enough," Hermione spoke in a hard tone, looking between the two of them. "Ron, go. I need to finish up with Malfoy." Ron didn't move.

"You heard her," Malfoy said. "Go. Though maybe you should stay and I'll go since _you're _the one who needs the practice."

"Ron, come on," Hermione tugged on his arm. Then she yanked when he wouldn't move and succeeded. She pulled him outside and shut the door behind both of them.

Facing Ron, she said, "What is wrong with you?"

Ron gaped as if the problem was obvious. "He's _Malfoy_."

"How could mention his mother like that? Do you have _any_ sense of decency? No matter what he's done in the past, there was no call for that." She scolded.

"Are you _defending_ him?" Ron exclaimed.

"No. I'm pointing out what an immature ass you can be. Merlin, simply because he beat you at a practice duel. You _know_ you can fight better than that; I know you can control your temper. Go cool down and grow some, Ron." And with that she turned and went back into the room, leaving Ron in the hall feeling properly chastised.

Inside the practice room, Hermione strode across the room to face Malfoy.

"Okay, let's try some more reflecting spells."

"Your boyfriend's an ass," Malfoy said.

"He's not my boyfriend. Ready?" she held out her wand. "_Reducto."_

Draco deflected it. "Really? Not surprised."

"Oh? _Stupefy_."

He jumped as it was aimed at his feet. "Yeah. He's definitely not up to the responsibility of a girlfriend."

"Missing Pansy, eh?" she shot a silent curse at him, which he returned and she deflected.

He snorted. "Hardly. She wouldn't even look at me last time I saw her."

"Aw, young love," Hermione cooed. "_Everti statum._"

Stone from the ceiling burst and Malfoy leaped forward to dodge the falling debris. From the floor he watched the rocks fade and the damaged ceiling appear repaired as if nothing happened.

"_Accio_ wand."

Malfoy's head shot around to follow his wand's progress to Hermione's hand. She gave him a bemused smirk when he wouldn't say anything. He huffed and got to his feet.

"You could've warned me," he griped.

"Your dear old friends won't. And you learned your lesson didn't you?" she lifted her brows at him. His response was to exhale deeply through his nose while scowling at her. "Good." She tossed him his wand. "I think that's good enough for today. Same time tomorrow."

Malfoy watched her leave, noticing the satisfied sway of her hips. After she closed the door behind her, he mumbled under his breath about smart-ass Muggles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Pointy Things

A/N: Some humour for you guys. ;D Two chapters in a row phew

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later, Hermione stepped into the training rooms rubbing her eyes. The Death Eaters had another Muggle-raid in Dublin, causing many casualties before the Order arrived to scare them off. They captured five and killed two, but it still was a sad day. It also added to the tension of the upcoming battle, which was just what they needed.

Hermione frowned as she noticed Malfoy wasn't already there. She'd just been by the observation room and he wasn't in his room, so…

Her gaze was drawn upward for some reason, and her jaw dropped as she saw Malfoy dangling upside down from the ceiling.

"Malfoy? How the—," she stuttered trying not to laugh.

His chin pressed to his chest he said, "I don't know…"

He looked so pitiful, she pressed her hands over her mouth to suppress the giggles surfacing.

"Um—ehem," she tried not to snort with laughter. "Do you have your wand?"

He let his head fall back to look at the floor and pointed down.

Hermione looked at the ground and leaned down to pick up his wand.

"Wait!" he shouted, but was too late.

As soon as her fingers touched the wand, she shot upward, flipping so her feet touched and stuck to the ceiling. She dropped his wand but still had hers.

Suddenly, she found herself facing a right side up Malfoy. Thank god she wore jeans and a tight shirt today. Malfoy seemed to find her hair standing straight up very funny though.

"Oh yes, and yours looks perfectly natural," she said as he tried to bat at her hair. "Stop it. You're being ridiculous." She frowned bending back away from him.

"Well, you look ridiculous."

"Well, if that isn't the cauldron calling the kettle black…"

"Fine. Then how do we get down?"

"Well, let's try something." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his feet and before he could protest, muttered an unsticking spell. It didn't work.

"Hey! I could've fallen on my head!" Malfoy proclaimed.

"Stop being a baby," Hermione replied, frowning at her failure. Then her eyes lit up as she remembered the spell she used to undo one of Fred and George's pranks that might work.

"_Assilio_," she muttered pointing at his feet again.

Nothing.

She growled in frustration.

"Ugh! Ron! Harry!" she yelled.

Malfoy shook his head. "I should've known."

She looked at him. "Don't be silly. This is totally Fred and George. I'm simply calling for help."

"Well, I don't think they can hear you."

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

Hermione scowled at him. "This wasn't exactly part of my agenda for today."

"Oh, just today?" he asked smartly.

"Yes. Hanging from the ceiling with my old school bully was supposed to be next week."

"You look like you've been severely shocked."

Hermione glanced at him and huffed to see he was grinning, looking at her hair again.

"Yeah, well you look like your hair gel dried the wrong way."

"This is ridiculous. How did they get hold of my wand?" said Draco.

"Oh, they have their ways."

"They can't get away with this," Draco huffed.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, make slashing motions at them with your bare hand?"

She didn't know what else to do with her hands and so hooked them in her back pockets.

"Since when did you start wearing black?"

Hermione whipped her head back around to look at him. He was frowning in confusion, studying her clothes.

"Around the time you started wearing Muggle clothing," she responded.

"You look…weird."

"I love it when blokes say that to me."

Malfoy snorted. "Did you really expect a compliment from me?"

"Do you really think I care one way or another?" she retorted.

"I think you do," Malfoy said crossing his arms.

"Surprise, surprise. Malfoy can think. I love learning new things."

"I think you are so used to all the attention and guys treating you like some sort of queen…"

"Remember what that kettle called the cauldron…"

"…From being The Boy Who Wouldn't Go Away's best friend…"

"You're sounding dangerously close to jealous…"

"…That you either expect guys to simply be nice to you or at the least, fall at your feet."

"Malfoy, do you ever even listen to some of the nonsense you spout, or is it only people in close range who suffer?"

"But I'm different you see," he continued, ignoring her running commentary.

"I see many pointed blonde things."

"I'm different because you actually _want_ me to pay you compliments."

"I see the pointed thingies sharpening their ends…"

"Admit it, you're helping me simply to get your daily eyeful."

"…Before they curve and aim straight for your scalp…" she continued staring up at the floor, seemingly ignoring him.

"You want me to show Weasley how much of a woman you really are."

"Ah, the delusions. Can't stop the delusions…"

"You're really bad at hiding it, Granger."

"Do you talk simply to hear yourself speak, Malfoy."

"Why? Think my voice is sexy, Granger?" he lifted a pale eyebrow at her.

"Do I look like Pansy?" she rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want to hear my answer?"

"Would you hear me if I said no?"

"You look much better than she ever did."

Hermione looked at him and frowned.

"She primped and simpered like the proper little Pureblooded witch that she is," he continued, holding her gaze, "But her wish for status and power was as deep as she went."

Hermione snorted. "Are you saying you're different?"

"I wanted to please my parents. They weren't very pleasant people when unhappy."

"And Pansy pleased them."

Malfoy nodded. He looked very smug about something and Hermione wasn't sure what it was so it made her wary.

"And now?"

"And now what?"

"You don't want to please them?"

"They aren't here to please anymore."

"So you're having this ridiculous epiphany about me all the sudden?"

"No," he let his gaze run over her figure. "I've known you're not a total loss as a girl for a while now."

"Well, take me _now, _sailor…"

"Like you'd ever have let me do anything about it, if I had even tried."

"Okay, now you're freaking me out."

"Like you'd be happy to find out I was trying to get into your knickers while planning the demise of your precious Headmaster."

"Now I'm getting pissed."

"Fortunately, half-way through the year I met a very friendly Hufflepuff—"

"How redundant…" she muttered.

"She took quite a shine to my green queen set…"

"Spare me the lurid details…"

"To make a long story short, I quite managed to get rid of my…let us say 'itch' for you."

"How resourceful of you," she intoned.

"Just thought you should know, so you can get the last vestiges of your romanticism under control."

"Hey. Leave my vestiges out of this."

"Oh, so if I kissed you, you wouldn't kiss me back?"

"Well, if you mean kissing you as in my knee connecting forcefully with your ballocks, then yeah."

"Big words for a girl stuck to the floor."

"Ceiling," she corrected.

Suddenly she bent forward and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What're you doing?" asked Malfoy.

"The blood is draining to my head."

Malfoy smirked. "You don't say—"

"Oh please, I thought you were done being inappropriate."

"It hurts to hear the truth," he replied smugly.

"Among other things…" she muttered into her legs. Then she frowned and twisted her neck to look at him. "Why isn't _your_ head hurting?"

Draco pasted on a dreamy face. "I'm thinking about that Hufflepuff…"

"Oh, my god!" she turned away as she realized his meaning.

Malfoy chuckled.

"Are you always such a prude, Granger?"

"Do you always leave your zipper down, Malfoy?" she countered.

Startled, Malfoy glanced down at his fly and saw it was zipped up properly. His head whipped up to glare half-heartedly at her. But she was laughing into her knees.

"Like I'd really glance down there to know such things," she chuckled.

"Now who's being inappropriate."

"Actually, I thought it more than amusing."

"I'm sure you think a lot of things. That does not make them all true."

"In that case, I think you have the best hairstyle I've ever seen."

"Do Potter and Weasel know what a cheeky witch you are?"

"If they don't are you suggesting that I show them more cheek?" Hermione glanced at him with her eyebrows raised.

Draco frowned at her. "Are you drunk?"

"You're drunk."

"Nice retort, Granger."

She giggled.

_What the hell?_

"It's a bit warm up here, don't you think?" she asked as she unfolded and fanned herself.

"Don't tell me you get airsick."

"Okay. I won't."

"But do you?"

"Just a little."

Draco sighed. "Great."

"Hey," Hermione said suddenly. "You know what?"

Humouring her he said, "What?"

"We could take our shoes off."

"You don't think I tried that?"

She ignored him and started untying her shoes. She pulled one foot out successfully. Draco's jaw dropped.

"How…how," he sputtered.

Hermione gave him a big smile as she gripped her shoes, pulling her other foot out and letting her legs dangle towards the floor. Muttering the levitation spell, she let go and floated to the floor.

"How…how did you do that?!" Malfoy finally managed to ask.

She shrugged. "Maybe because it's your wand that was hexed that it alters its effects on others."

"Well, are you going to get me down then?"

"I don't know. It's _so _much easier to stare at you when you're stuck in one place. I think I'll have to think about it a while."

"Granger…"

"Alright. Fine, I'll go find the twins. I swear, you can dish it out but take some of it back, nooo…." She went off muttering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred gave her the antidote. Well, more like she had to wrestle it from him. He tickled her mercilessly, so she didn't feel bad about stomping on his foot to let her go, but it was just what everyone needed to relieve the tension from the last encounter with the Death Eaters.

She looked at the wrapped little package.

"This won't turn him into a bat, will it?"

"Do you care if it does?" George smirked at her as he walked to the refridge.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I hate bats," Hermione rejoined. "Hey!" Fred had skirted around her and fluttered his hands through her mass of hair, squeaking. She batted him away while he laughed. "Not funny."

"Well, you hate Malfoy, too." Ron pointed out, sitting at the kitchen island.

Hermione sighed. "I am much too full on emotion to hate him. He's just an…annoyance now."

"Really." Ron said disbelieving. Hermione nodded. He set his butterbeer down and added, "So you've simply forgotten all those times he's called you names and wished you dead? That he planned out Dumbledore's demise all last year and let Death Eaters roam free in Hogwarts?"

Hermione held his gaze.

"No, and neither do I ignore that he was raised, practically marinated in a culture that taught him prejudice and hate. That it's not easy to go against what your parents teach you and what you think is good for you.

Nor do I ignore the fact that he could not commit murder, in one of the final stages of his maturing. Or that you, Ron once made fun of me, that you ruined my first Yule Ball, that you take every opportunity you can to tell me how stupid you think S.P.E.W. is. You grew up in the wizarding world, thinking you knew that house elves were meant to be kept as slaves, it was how you're brought up and it's wrong."

"You're comparing me to Malfoy?!" Ron stood.

"I'm showing you the error of your thinking, Ron. Pay attention," she snapped at him. "If you don't have an open mind, you are no better than Malfoy. Think about it." Hermione gave him a hard look before walking out.

Fred whistled.

"Bloody hell, Ron. You got owned," George joked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin, you took long enough. Did you sit down and make the antidote? Get me down," Malfoy demanded.

"Put a sock in it, Malfoy. Here," she tossed the antidote up to him.

He caught it and frowned as he studied it.

"They said chew it and you should be able to pull your feet away."

He glanced down at her. "And what's to prevent me from falling and cracking my skull open?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Granger."

She sighed. "Alright," she stepped directly under him and held out her arms. "I'll catch you."

"Still trying to get your hands on me, Granger?" he lifted a brow at her.

"I don't hear you complaining," she retorted, bemused.

"Granger, be serious."

"I am."

"I'll squash you."

"Stop making threats and get down here. Training time is wasting away."

"This is ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous."

"Get out of the way, Granger."

"Get off the ceiling, Malfoy. We have to have it washed now."

"Only because you decided to mix your filthy blood with mine."

"Ah, so you admit yours was filthy beforehand."

Malfoy looked affronted. "I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did. You said I mixed my filthy blood with yours, meaning my filthy blood was mixed with your filthy blood."

Draco sighed. "Stop fucking with my head and _move_!"

"Oh, it's okay Malfoy," she cooed, "You were already fucked up in the head. Now hurry up and get down here or I won't fix your wand."

"You're such a fucking pest, Granger. If you weren't so smart, I wouldn't have a clue how Pothead and Weasel put up with you all these years."

"Enough with the sweet talk, Malfoy. Get down here now."

"Then step back and use your wand, Granger," he gritted out.

"Aw, Malfoy. You really don't want to squash me? I really didn't know you cared that much." She stepped back out of his way. "By all means."

"You wish, Granger." Draco popped the antidote in his mouth and chewed. He looked up at his feet and tried experimentally to pull one foot away from the ceiling. With a loud suction pop, his foot came free. He looked back down at her.

"Ready?"

She shrugged. "You didn't want my help. Get yourself down."

He scowled. Then he bent forward at the waist before swinging himself backwards with a yank to free his foot. He flipped through the air and, amazingly, landed on his feet, right in front of Granger.

He smirked down at her.

"Nice," she said simply.

Then she pulled out her wand and muttered something, pointing at his fallen wand. Malfoy followed her movements and met her gaze as she finished.

"There. Get your wand. We still have some training to do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Breakdown

**So far:** _Draco has agreed to join the Order to avenge his mother's death at the hands of Nott. Hermione's in charge of his training; they are getting used to each other. Ron was properly put in his place for being, yet again an arse. Harry is experiencing role reversal with Hermione because of her increased abilities(talking sense into her, being rational and what-not) and there was some twin mischief. Ah, and if you haven't inferred it yet, Hermione's power makes it possible to communicate telepathically. _

_Alongside being an HP freak, I'm an X-Men nerd as well; so sue me;P  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long?"

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes."

Harry took a deep breath. "Alright. We get the Muggles away from there and take down as many DEs as you can, starting with the ones who are the bigger danger. Do not turn your back on them, do not under estimate _any_ of them, even if it's Crabbe or Goyle."

The Order members strode through the hall towards the Apparation room, where Malfoy peeked his head out of the Destroy Room in the middle of Harry's orders.

He grabbed Hermione's arm as she passed stopping her.

"What's going on?"

"Death Eaters," she answered, stoically. "A raid in a mall in Manchester," she added as she started moving down the hall again.

Draco hurriedly followed, leaving his robe behind, just wearing his Muggle clothes.

"I'm coming with," he said as he finally caught up to her right outside the Apparation room.

She spun to look at him. "No, you're not," she told him forcefully. Pulling out her gloves, she slipped on one then the other efficiently.

"Hey!" Malfoy exclaimed, getting her attention again. "It's my fight too, now."

Harry stepped forward. "The Apparation room is a danger to anyone outside of the Order who uses it. It could even kill you."

Draco made a sound of frustration and spun away. Just as abruptly he spun back to face Hermione.

"How were you planning on having me come with you for the final battle, then?" He fixed her with his gaze, accusing almost. He did not want to hear that this was all a bullshit deal; that they never were gonna let him out of here.

Hermione sighed and looked over at Harry. He shrugged.

_You deal with it._

Then he turned and disappeared into the Apparation room.

"Fine," Hermione spoke looking at Malfoy. "If someone in the Order holds onto you, you can use it. Otherwise, it's fatal. Come on, we've wasted enough time." She grabbed his hand and yanked him behind her into the Apparation room.

Harry stood alone in the middle of the round room.

"I told the others to go," Harry said.

Hermione nodded pulling a curious Malfoy along behind her. Malfoy looked across from him at Potter when Hermione came to a stop.

"Stay close to either Harry or me," Hermione said looking at Malfoy. "I doubt the others will stand for you hanging on them if we need to leave quickly. Leave your vendettas for later if you can save a Muggle instead. Do _not_ endanger any Muggles and remember what I said about trying to escape, you're on your own." She looked between Harry and Draco. "Ready?" They both nodded.

With a loud combined POP! they Disapparated. They reappeared and Hermione automatically pulled Draco to the floor. She snuck a peek over the edge of the floor, so Malfoy did the same. They were on an upper level from the ruckus. Several cloaked figures fought among the order members, while random Muggles fled in terror.

Hermione spun to face him. "When you hear my voice say _Go!_ Disapparate back up to here. I have several attacks that I can't control who it hurts, as long as they're in range. Get the Muggles away from the DEs. We don't need them keeping prisoners. Try not to get killed. Let's go." Hermione stood and leaped over the banister. Draco leapt up in horror reaching over the banister for her, almost calling her name out loud. He watched as she landed gracefully, before sending an arc of flame from her wand in front of her.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Draco Apparated right behind Hermione, placing his back against hers as he fired off shots with his wand.

"You're fucking mental, Granger," he muttered over his back.

Her response was to ignore him and leap forward to shove a frozen Muggle out of the way of a Blast curse, before turning and firing a stunning spell back. The Death Eater fell to the floor as Hermione urged the Muggle to run like hell before leaping up in a spin and taking out the Death Eater Draco just sent flying into the wall next to her as he stood up, with a kick to the chest. She ducked just in time to have a flying curse hit the Death Eater on his way down.

Straightening up, Hermione was surprised to see Malfoy right in front of her, out of breath, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Malfoy, wha—" Her eyes widened as she saw what was heading straight for both of them and quickly grabbed Malfoy, Apparating to right behind the sender of the powerful _Reducto_ curse that rained chunks of cement down right where they previously stood.

Hermione stupefied the Death Eater, throwing a Bind-Chaser down on him.

Immediately, she spotted several Death Eaters closing in on Ron, who was apparently screaming her name in anguish. Hermione spun to Draco and he almost missed what she was saying, because she spoke so fast and the noise surrounding him was deafening.

"Did you hear me, Draco? I'm going to Apparate over to the middle of them and Ron is in no state to make an exit so I want you to Apparate both of you up to the second level."

"Wha-wha-what about you?" he stuttered in disbelief.

She gave him a slow smile. "Just take care of Ron for me or I can't do my job."

"What about Pot-"

"Just _do it_," she said as she grabbed his hand and Apparated next to Ron.

Hermione shoved him into Ron and shouted _Go!_ Momentarily confused by why Hermione's mouth didn't move as he heard her shout, he Disapparated with Ron. Dropping Ron the moment they were safely on the upper level, Draco leaned over the railing.

His mouth opened as he watched Hermione spun in an arc sending the surrounding Death Eaters flying back. His brows drew together as he watched the ground grew spikes directly where the Death Eaters were to land. _Oh Merlin_, he thought right as the Death Eaters were impaled by the upraised marble. He suddenly felt sick and spun away, slumping to the ground.

The remaining Death Eaters Disapparated after that. Good thing too, since the Order members didn't much have the stomach to continue fighting after that.

_Harry._

Harry spun to look in Hermione's direction. She stood amidst the carnage, close to tears.

_Get Malfoy._

And then she Disapparated with a POP!

Immediate concern for Hermione aside, Harry turned to spot Fred and George.

"Fred, George," he called. "Start getting these corpses out of here. I'll be back in a minute." At their nods, Harry Apparated up to the upper level. He looked down to find Malfoy slumped against the railing and Ron holding his knees rocking himself.

Kneeling next to Ron, Harry shook his shoulder.

"Ron. Ron, snap out of it."

Ron shook his head. "No, she's dead."

Harry frowned. "Hermione? Hermione's not dead. She very much alive, Ron."

Ron slowly looked up at Harry. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "She's waiting for you back at the cave. Come on, I'll take you there." He grabbed Ron's hand firmly, before scooting over to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, give me your hand."

In a daze, Malfoy held out his hand. Harry gripped it and Disapparated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many dead?"

"Eleven. Five captured."

Harry slumped into a chair.

"How's Hermione?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "She won't speak. Just continues to destroy those damned gargoyles."

Harry nodded, staring at the floor.

"How's Ron?" he asked, then.

"He's still passed out. I thought to let him rest…"

Harry nodded again. "That's good. He needs it."

"Harry?" Ginny said, taking a step closer to him.

"Hmm."

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Harry looked up at her briefly. "Yeah, just tired." He stood. "Thanks for handling things, Gin. I just need to get some air." And Harry walked out.

"No problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what happened today?"

"Hermione took out a dozen Death Eaters on her own, that's what," Fred answered.

"How?" Ginny asked, stunned.

"She did one of her spin blasts and it blew the Death Eaters away like usual but then," George stopped, looking at Fred.

"Then the surrounding floor formed into spikes, right where the Death Eaters landed, all died."

Ginny's mouth was open and she covered it with her hand. "No wonder there was so much blood," she whispered. "What happened then?"

"The rest Disapparated. Hermione looked horror-struck before Disapparating too."

"B-b-but that doesn't make any sense. Hermione would sooner stun than maim her worst enemy."

Fred shrugged. "We know that."

"Then why…how…" Ginny trailed off.

"It's her powers." The three Weasleys looked towards the door. Lupin entered, looking haggard as ever. "Her magical ability that manifested so greatly after accidentally destroying the Ravenclaw horcrux. They must be growing again."

"That…" Ginny cleared her throat. "That's possible?"

"The manner she got this power was unpredictable, thus so is how her power will react to say, her emotions, those around her, the circumstances, her growth."

"So what does this mean?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"Well," Lupin moved to sit at the counter. "It's like before you got your Hogwarts letter's. Until she can learn to harness and control it, she will have accidental magic incidents, except more easily than before. You have a wand to help you focus most of the ability you have. Hermione's abilities have increased far beyond her wand."

"So you suggest another…focus point for her?" George asked.

Lupin nodded. "An amulet or a ring would do. Then when she's able to handle her power, she won't need her wand."

"How do you know so much about this?" Harry spoke suddenly from the doorway.

Lupin looked around at him. "Oh no, I can't take credit. I've been having a talk with Mad-Eye and Kingsley. But it's a theory we all think is worth crediting."

"How are you, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Fine," he answered sitting down across from Lupin. "I'm just worried about Hermione. She's magically sealed the door and won't answer me."

"We'll give her tonight, then see if she wants to talk tomorrow." Lupin said.

Draco stepped back away from the door to the kitchen going back down the hall. He continued walking till he found the right door. He pounded on the thick oak door.

No answer.

"Granger, stop being a bint, open up." He called through the door. Draco jiggled the door knob and got zapped for his efforts. He rubbed his injured hand and glared at the door.

"Granger, you freak of nature open the damn door!"

The door whipped open then. A hand shot out and gripped a surprised Draco by the neck dragging him in, before slamming the door shut. Draco was slammed against the wall, held by his throat.

He stared horrified down at Hermione's deadly gaze.

"I could kill you, you know. Right now, no witnesses." She hissed. "Nobody would care that you're dead, nobody would mourn you. And I am capable. You saw for yourself. All your old school chums, staked like meat kabobs. I could kill you right now, and no one would be surprised, or care."

Draco was starting to gasp for air. He tried to shake his head. Damn, she was strong. He couldn't move or breathe. It was hard to talk a mad woman down if there was no air to do so. Just as he turned a nice shade of purple, Hermione released him, turning away.

Malfoy dropped to the ground gasping, desperately trying to suck in air. He rubbed his throat as he let himself roll onto his back. Finally he could take in air normally and just laid there. Only half-aware, he still noticed when Hermione suddenly stalked to the door.

"Granger," he croaked.

He heard her stop.

"You're not…" he took a breath. "A killer." He sat up, slowly.

"What would you know, Malferret," she said coldly. "You tried for a year and failed to kill one person. I didn't even try and I killed eleven all at once."

"I know enough," he spoke quietly. "I know I would be feeling how you are now if I had succeeded. And you told me yourself, I'm not a killer. We're you lying to me then?" he questioned.

"No. But that means I'm worse than a killer. I can't even control it, I'm..I'm not fit to be around anyone." Her voice broke. She leaned back against the door, staring disconsolently at the floor.

Malfoy stood slowly. He straightened and rubbed his neck again. He took a bold, yet tentative step towards her. He didn't want her to think he was scared of her, but he was no fool either. She didn't react to him at all, so he took another step. And another until he stood in front of her.

Her shoulders were shaking. With a start, Draco realized she was crying. _Fuck._ He preferred angry, killing Granger to this. Girls wanted comfort, something to hold onto when emotional. The thought of Granger soaking his shirt with her filthy tears didn't sound too appealing.

**She saved your life**, a voice told him.

Draco grimaced. Why didn't she just let Potter in and try to kill him first. All he wanted was to use the room. So what if she killed a few of those scum. He wished he had the strength and will to do worse.

"Granger, knock it off," he tried.

She didn't acknowledge him.

"Granger, I'm the one who almost died here. Give it a rest."

That, however, made her sob harder covering her mouth with her hand. As her knees started to buckle, Draco sighed, rolling his eyes as he gripped her waist, pulling her back up and into his arms. She fell helplessly onto him, putting her full weight against him.

Draco stumbled back, adjusting his grip.

"Bloody hell, Granger. You weigh a ton."

Her response to that was to sniffle loudly into his shirt. He held her with one arm around her back and the other he awkwardly patted her head with.

He must've stood there thinking about what to do now for quite a while, because suddenly, she slumped in his arms. He frowned and tipped her head back. She was indeed, unconscious. _Well, this is just bloody fantastic._ Like he knew where her room is. And did he really want to carry her all over the place while he looked.

Grumbling, he bent and lifted her into his arms. He opened the door with a spell and headed back towards the kitchen.

At the open door he said, "Where's her room?"

Everyone spun at his voice. Harry jumped from his seat and hurried over to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, looking down at his sleeping friend's face.

"She fell asleep. Or passed out," Draco answered. "From crying."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked up at him.

"You made her cry?" he asked dangerously.

"Cool your knickers, Potter. She was upset after she almost killed me and collapsed. I simply caught her and brought her here. Now," Draco shifted her, readjusting his grip. "Where's her room, she weighs twenty stone here."

"I'll take her," Harry slipped his arms under Hermione's back and knees.

Draco relinquished her almost reluctantly. She wasn't _that_ heavy.

Harry moved past Draco out into the hall. Draco followed Harry back down the hall to the end where there was a set of stairs leading up. Harry took them quickly, despite the extra weight he carried.

At the top was a room almost exactly like his at Hogwarts, except it bore the colours red and gold and was smaller due to having only one bed.

Harry crossed to the bed. He'd noticed Draco following and nodded to him now.

"Pull down the coverlet."

Draco actually did, not arguing.

Harry set Hermione down so gently, Draco had to hold back a snort. A large orange ball of fur jumped onto the bed as Harry pulled away and started removing Hermione's boots.

"You don't need to be here, Malfoy." Harry said not looking up.

"Is she okay?"

Harry did look up at that.

"Why would you care?"

"Stuff it Potter. Is she going to be okay?" Draco huffed.

"Yes. She'll be fine." As he took off her other boot and set it on the floor, Harry remembered something. He quickly covered her with the blanket, brushing her hair from her face, before gesturing for Draco to follow him out.

As Harry closed the door after Draco, he said, "You mentioned her trying to kill you?"

Draco's hand unconsciously went to his throat. Harry's gaze flicked to there and suddenly noticed dark purple bruises forming there.

"Yeah, it was nothing. I just don't know why it had to be _me _ she had to go buck nutty on." He lamented, heading down the stairs.

Harry followed.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry smirked. "You've called her Mudblood more times than I'm ever willing to forgive and made her life hell since first year. If anyone deserved her pain more, it would be you."

Draco stopped and turned to look back at Potter. "Deserved? So I'm not 'deserving' now?" he raised a brow.

Harry rolled his eyes, releasing a sigh. "Tell me, were you trying to talk to Hermione to get her out of her funk or did you really just want to use the Destroy room and she was occupying it?"

Draco lifted both brows at him.

"I do not have to explain my actions to you, Potter," he said in the haughtiest tone imaginable.

Not surprised, Harry let out a huff nonetheless and headed down the stairs, leaving behind a smirking Draco.

* * *

A/N: It's a little longer, but now you have some idea as to what's going on with Hermione. She's human-er…witch-ish just like everyone else and isn't always strong. Hope I conveyed that. 


	6. The Ring

**Last Chapter: **During a Death Eater attack on a mall, Hermione's growing abilities go out of control. In despair, she almost chokes Draco to death.

**Now:** Hermione talks with her friends and the whole HHr is explained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke many hours later. She felt something warming her stomach and felt around. She quickly discovered it was only Crookshanks, who meowed in protest at her inconsiderate handling.

She slowly sat up and picked up her kitty.

"Oh, Crookshanks, I'm sorry. How are you, my sweetie," she cooed. Crookshanks meowed back. Hermione cooed other nonsense to him before looking around. She was slightly startled to see Ron sitting slumped over in a chair next to her bed.

"Ron." She set her cat down and turned to let her feet rest on the floor. "Ron," she shook him, "Wake up." Slowly Ron opened his eyes, his head lifting even more slowly.

"Hermione? Hermione," he exclaimed suddenly throwing his arms around her in a fierce hug. Stunned, Hermione tentatively returned the hug. When he pulled back he said, "I thought you were a goner, for sure. I saw those rocks heading straight for you and Malfoy."

"No, no. I managed to Apparate Malfoy and I to safety in time," she assured him.

"I was so scared, Hermione." He suddenly hugged her again. "I thought I'd lost you," he murmured into her hair.

Flattered deeply that he cared so much, though they still fought like cats and dogs, Hermione felt tears welling up again and adamantly forced them down.

When Ron pulled back, Hermione suddenly realized she didn't remember how she got to her room.

"How'd I get here?" she asked.

"Harry brought you up. He said something about you were distraught over trying to kill Malfoy," Ron wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Oh," Hermione looked down at her feet, devoid of boots.

"I haven't seen him, but Harry says there's a large purple bruise all the way around his throat. Did…did you really do that?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded sadly.

"Well, don't look so down. It's only Malfoy."

"He's still a person, Ron." Hermione spoke through her teeth. "Maybe he deserved it but I don't want to be the one to dish it out. Nor do I want my friends to either," she added as a warning to Ron.

He held up his hands seeing her look, "Hey, hey cool it. I'm just glad you're okay. Fuck, Malfoy. Alright?"

Hermione just looked back down at her lap.

"Where's Harry?" she finally asked.

"He's with Mad-Eye and Kingsley. Lupin wanted to know when you were feeling better so he could have a word with you. Ginny made me promise to tell her when you woke as well."

Hermione nodded.

"Go tell her then."

Ron nodded. "I'm glad you're okay. Please, don't scare me like that again."

She smiled up at him as he stood. "I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione wrapped her thin, black, bath robe around her, flipping her towel-dried hair back. She showered as soon as Ron left and knew Ginny would understand. Stepping back into her room, she halted.

"Malfoy."

He looked up at her from where he sat on the edge of her bed. Hermione stepped forward, "I'm sorry," she said. "I was out of mind with anger at myself. You didn't deserve that."

Draco gave a small shrug. "Call it even. I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me, we're good." He stood and looked down at her. "Nice clothes, Granger. Wizards wear those after bathing."

"So do Muggles, you doof," she retorted, bemused.

He smirked without malice at her. "Well, I'll leave you to change then." He stopped and turned back to her at the open door. "Oh, I forgot." He reached into his pocket and then held his hand out to her.

Hermione stepped up to him and looked into his palm. She quickly glanced up at his face.

"It's…beautiful," she said. Carefully she picked up an exquisite silver ring, engraved with two bands criss-crossing covered in Celtic symbols.

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"I had it made a while back."

"What for?"

"I uh, had a dream about it."

This caught Hermione's attention. "A dream?"

Malfoy fidgeted. "Yeah. Afterward, I felt compelled to have it made."

"So…you just had a ring made for…no one?" Hermione's brows drew together in confusion.

"Well…the point is, I have it and since I heard something other than your wand is needed to focus your power now, I thought you could use it…." They stared at each other a moment before Draco held out his hand, "Here, I'll just take it if you don't want it-"

Hermione curled her hand around the ring and held it to her chest. "No," she protested. "It's too pretty to just sit in your pocket."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I never took you for being excited about 'pretty' things like other girls."

"And I don't," countered Hermione. "I appreciate fine craftsmanship and design as a woman."

Draco held his hands up in mock, or maybe mocking, surrender. "My mistake."

It grew quiet then, so Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down. Hermione bit her lip and looked anywhere but him.

"So…" Hermione started. "I think you're good enough to train alone now. If you still need help, you can ask me of course. You know where my door is."

Draco looked thrown for a minute, but recovered quickly, nodding.

"You're being nice," Hermione blurted suddenly.

Draco's gaze shot to hers at that. She seemed kind of frozen, unsure of why she said that.

"Nice facial hair, Granger. Forget your razor spell?" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Out."

She started to close the door, while Malfoy shuffled backwards.

"Aw, come on Granger. We were just about to trade grooming tips. Maybe we could also do something about your breasts-"

"Goodbye, Malfoy." Hermione shoved him out the door, closing it all the way.

Turning away from the door, Hermione looked down at the ring in her hand. She slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand. It fit perfectly. Odd that.

A knock sounded on her door.

"If it's you, Malfoy, I'm not here," she called, walking to her wardrobe.

"It's me," came Ginny's voice.

"Come in."

Ginny stuck her red head in smiling at Hermione as she closed the door behind her.

"I passed Malfoy on the way up here," Ginny commented. "He seemed very pleased."

"Oh, he was just being his usual snarky self." Hermione replied rolling her eyes. She crossed to the bed putting out clothes to change into.

"So he just came up to bug you?" Ginny questioned, making herself comfortable on the end of Hermione's bed.

"Pretty much." Hermione replied blithely, putting a pair of blacks slacks on.

As she was about to slip a black turtleneck over her purple bra Ginny said, "You know, Malfoy probably has that same exact ensemble…minus the bra, of course."

Hermione frowned and looked down at the offending turtleneck, before tossing it and reaching in her wardrobe for a black, long-sleeve, scoop-necked blouse.

"So how are you feeling?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Fine. I guess Lupin has some theories to help me figure all this out and what is Lupin if not brilliant."

"I heard what happened," Ginny said sympathetically. "I'm not sad they're dead, but that must've been awful to witness."

Hermione sighed. "It was. But, as long as I don't think about it—"

"Oh my!" Ginny reached over and snatched Hermione's right hand. "When did you get this?" she looked at Hermione wide-eyed.

"Erm-, Malfoy, actually."

Ginny gave her a mixed look of bewilderment and disgust.

"Malfoy?"

Hermione laughed.

"Actually, yeah. He said he had a dream about it and then an urge to have it made for no obvious reason. Then he heard I needed something to focus my expanding power and remembered he had it."

Ginny looked skeptical.

"And you bought that?"

Hermione gave her a confused look. "Gin, what else am I supposed to think?"

"Well, maybe he had it made for you and was just waiting for an opportunity to give it to you."

Hermione snorted. "Please, be serious."

"I am," Ginny reaffirmed.

"And you really think Malfoy would do something as prosaic as giving me jewelry if that were the case? Without admitting such supposed emotions." Hermione snorted. "What have the twins been feeding you now."

"Oh please, you two spend all day everyday in that little room together. He's only civil to you, he offers to carry you to your room after you almost choke him to death and then comes to visit you only to give you a ring." Ginny gave her an obvious look. "Who's being delusional here?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, I'm not going to play 'He loves me, he loves me not'. I have too many more important things to worry about, so Malfoy's intentions towards me are moot as I don't really care."

"Alright, Hermione," Ginny conceded. "Just, be careful around him, okay? Blokes like him are used to getting what they want and if Malfoy wants you…"

"…I will show him a mirror and he'll forget all about me," Hermione finished.

Ginny grinned. "He's not as clean and prissy as before though. Remember the day you found him?"

"Yeah, I thought dirt never graced the top of his head, much less the rest of him; except after playing Quidditch against Harry."

Ginny giggled.

"How's Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sobered. "Oh, he's brooding like usual after a run-in."

"And…you?" Hermione asked quietly. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." Ginny said, then admitted, "It hurts…sometimes. I mean, I can't exactly understand everything he's going through, because I'm stuck here, and of course, Harry keeps his distance…" Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest. "I just wonder sometimes…will he want me, once this is all over? Will we still have whatever it was before all this began in earnest?"

Hermione sat in front of Ginny. "Gin, he wants you. Trust me. He misses you so badly sometimes…I think he represses thoughts of you, just to get through all this."

Ginny looked sad and hopeful at the same time.

"Believe me, Gin, he's wishing all this to go by fast mostly just so he can finally be with you. Come on," Hermione scooted closer and hugged the red head. "We'll get through this without men. They just mess up everything anyway."

Ginny laughed despite the small tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Harry's not the only one who needs you. Cause, Merlin knows, if Malfoy comes on to me, someone has to help him keep his ballocks attached," Hermione finished.

Ginny laughed out loud at that and the sad spell was broken.

"It's a date," she laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After speaking with Lupin later that day, Hermione took to meditating twice a day. Apparently she needed practice in controlling her emotions (again). She had maintained a certain control ever since she left Hogwarts the previous year, but ever since Malfoy came, it wasn't as easy anymore. She didn't let him upset her anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't do other things to her insides. Ginny's words kept echoing in her head.

_Blokes like him are used to getting what they want and if Malfoy wants you… Malfoy wants you… Malfoy wants you…_

Hermione snorted before she could hold it back. This was _not_ conducive to meditation. So he gave me a beautiful ring; he's right, I'm not the type of woman to be bought by pretty things. Like a gorgeous magical ring could erase…all those horrible things he did to her the past that she said she forgot because she didn't have time to be mad about such things. Hermione let out a deep sigh.

Like it mattered, she's not interested in a relationship, he wasn't her type and all this just made her more agitated.

Shaking her hair back from her face, Hermione settled back into her meditation pose and let out a deep breath.

_Knock, knock_.

"Hermione?"

She let her head drop forward in defeat.

"Come in," she called.

Harry peeked his head in. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh, fine," Hermione sighed, turning to let her legs hang off the side of her bed.

Harry closed the door behind him and walked over to sit beside her.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just still trying to get the hang of this meditation thing."

"Not going well," Harry asked with a sympathetic grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it reminds me of Trelawney's class."

Harry laughed. "So much for that then."

"Yeah. So it's good to see you're out of your brooding stage. Up for a mock battle."

Harry gave her an exasperated look. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist. You always go into brooding loner mode after a skirmish. It's fine since we all know that's how you deal."

Harry lifted his brows at her. "_All_?"

"What, suddenly you are unaware that you are the center of attention?" Hermione countered raising her brows at him.

"Ah," Harry nodded. "How could I forget."

"Oh, Harry," she put her arm around his back and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Don't be mad your friends all find you so fascinating."

"That's a load of crawp, Hermione."

Hermione fake gasped. "Are you calling me a liar, Potter?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, you're no fun." She play shoved him away.

Harry grinned back at her, then his look became thoughtful.

"You almost sounded like Malfoy then."

Hermione looked at him startled. "Really? Well, it's a good thing I don't have to work with him everyday anymore. I'd start calling myself Mudblood and asking you if you wanted me to slam your head into the ground to make a matching scar."

"Hermione, he hasn't…" Harry trailed off.

"What? Oh no, he hasn't called me that."

Harry nodded. "Good. So you guys got along?"

"Harry, I'm really not in the mood to talk about Malfoy," she sighed as she scooted back and laid out on her back.

Harry scooted his way up next to her and lay on his side facing her. He rested his hand on her stomach, running it softly up and down. She squirmed.

"Harry, don't."

"Why not?" he asked softly.

She turned her head towards him. "Ginny. She's mad for you."

Harry removed his hand with a sigh and rolled to his back.

"She thinks you won't want her once this is all over. That she won't be able to understand all you've gone through."

Hermione rolled to her side and looked at him. "Will you?"

Harry breathed deep. "Honestly? I have no idea right now. I just…don't know."

Hermione leaned up on her elbows and looked at him seriously. "Harry…you can't be serious."

Harry looked at her suddenly. One of those soul-reaching gazes. It made her nervous.

"I am." He said. "I think about all the stuff I've gone through…and how you are always there with me. You _know_ what I'm going through. And Ginny…just can't."

"Harry…" Hermione sat up on her heels. "Maybe you shouldn't worry about it right now. I'm sure if you give it time, you'll realize how much you miss her and want to be with her."

"But…"

"No Harry. That…thing between us was a while ago, and only because we both really needed comfort from each other."

"What makes you think I don't want your comfort now," Harry asked quietly.

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "But wants and needs are two separate things. You need me as your best friend, as I need you. Ginny's my friend and I cannot, with a clear head and conscience, hurt her like that."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, Ron would have my head."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Everything will make sense once we're through with all this."

"I really hope so."

* * *

A/N: Alright, so that takes care of the slight HHr. Even Hermione has laid any worries to rest, it will not be a Harmony fic, but they're still friends of course.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed and keeps reviewing. I still enjoy new reviewers so you guys don't be shy;) Gotta go record HBO Special BTS of Order of the Phoenix XD


	7. Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Draco was called into the "interrogation" room. Once again he sat in the uncomfortable little chair in the center of the room, as Granger, Potter and Weasley, along with the werewolf and the one-eyed Auror stood around him.

"What's going on?" Draco asked firmly, not wanting to show his wariness. He glanced at Hermione.

She stared back, her arms crossed, no sign of her contriteness from yesterday. Cold hard Granger from two weeks ago was back.

Remus cleared his throat. "You made a deal with Miss Granger, I believe. In exchange for the chance to avenge your mother and stay out of Azkaban, you agreed to provide information regarding The Dark Lord and the whereabouts of Severus Snape."

Understanding spread across his features. Draco looked down.

"You realize he could have moved since I last saw him."

"Of course we do," replied Harry. "But you know where he'd most likely go."

Hermione stepped forward. "Our inside source has informed us that he is no longer in favour with Voldemort, but somehow they are getting increasingly accurate information on our movement. They have no idea where the intel is coming from only that Voldemort trusts it."

Draco frowned. "Who—"

"Never you mind that," Ron spoke up. "We're ready to move as soon as you tell us where. That is, if you aren't full of bull as usual."

"Ron." Hermione frowned at him.

"Starting with the most likely," Mad-Eye spoke. "Where does he normally reside when not running like a coward?"

Looking mutinous from the hostile reception, Draco glared at them.

"Spinner's End."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thorough search of Spinner's End, Knockturn Alley, and a previous Head quarter of Voldemort's turned up no Snape.

Disappointed, the trio sat in the common room. Ron was sprawled out on the couch, while Hermione and Harry sat on the floor leaning back against it.

"We searched all the obvious places." Said Ron.

"Well, maybe we should consider the non-obvious." replied Hermione.

"Like where?" asked Ron.

"Like…" Hermione thought. "Like someplace he would hate. Snape is nothing if not clever and practical."

Ron rolled his eyes while Harry clenched his jaw. He knew Hermione was right but any positive word about Snape still made his pulse pound.

"So where would Snape hate to be?" Ron asked.

Harry felt eyes on him, and glanced at Hermione. She was staring at him as if willing the answer into his head. To the observer, it would appear they'd caught gazes and found something more than platonic between them.

And that's how Draco found the trio. It felt like something struck him hard in the chest only from the inside. This confused him immensely, as he didn't know why the thought of Potter and Granger together would effect him at all. Hermione did say she and Weasel weren't together. Was Potter the reason? Why did he care again? He did give her jewelry and even in the Pureblooded world, one would expect some sort of reward or understanding.

Why _did_ he give her that ring? He told Hermione the truth, he'd had a dream that propelled him to have it made, he simply didn't remember what the dream was. Being with Hermione the past few weeks, having her teach him despite his snarkiness and her at times haughty attitude, was enjoyable. He even forgot the horrible-ness of the past two years at times. He even repressed his deep-held prejudice against her heritage, making excuses to himself. She did mix their blood before they started, making their blood the same, and he'd lived mainly in the Muggle world for close to a year. He had no one to impress, no one to share his prejudice. Hell, he was in his predicament because of his own kind, not Muggle-borns. It eventually became unimportant to him. Unlike Granger. Shuttering his gaze, he stepped into the room.

"The Shrieking Shack."

The trio looked at him. Draco strode over to an armchair and leaned on the arm.

Ron frowned at him. "How do you know—"

"Snape's pensive." Draco interrupted. "Before I ran off, he left me in his study, and I took a peek." He looked at them, pausing briefly on Hermione, before continuing. "I'd heard rumours about what happened in third year, but after seeing him and what I assumed was your father, Potter and how they almost killed him at the Whomping Willow, followed by what happened in the Shrieking Shack, I figured that wasn't his favourite place to be."

Pleased by his deduction, Draco gave Harry a smirk. "You actually attacked Snape, Potter? Too bad for you it wasn't more permanent, or I probably wouldn't be here." Draco sneered.

Harry met his gaze. "And Dumbledore would." His gaze was intense, to which Draco did not back down.

That is until Hermione laid her hand on Harry's arm. Draco dropped his gaze to it briefly, before looking back up at Harry, who took note with interest.

"Draco's right."

The three boys looked at her.

"We should check the Shrieking Shack."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry helped her to her feet. Harry placed his hand on the small of her back as they left the room. Hermione straightened his cloak adjusting the clasp. They held hands as they Disapparated away. Well, she held Draco's hand as well, but still.

Every little thing he noticed. In just a short period it was starting to drive Draco barmy. That he could fixate on something he'd only realized an hour earlier was proof that he was spending far too much time amongst these people. Cabin fever and the fact that, except for occasional glimpses of the She-Weasel, Granger was his only female company in a year and he was getting desperate for it.

Maybe if she flat out rejected him, then he could simply go back to hating her and everything she was. Of course, he'd be humiliated, but she still seemed too softhearted to spread the tale around.

Or better yet, he proposes a pre-battle-one-time-only-because-we-might-die-and-it-won't-make-a-difference-anyway shag. That'll get his lack of female company problem, and any cosy feelings he has towards Granger taken care of.

But why would she agree to that when she has Potter for her pre-battle shag. These were the thoughts running through Draco's head as the Auror members put up anti-apparition wards around the old shack from afar. If Snape was in there they didn't need to go chasing him all over, their morale wouldn't be able to handle that. Not so close to the end.

Finally everything was set. The Shrieking Shack was surrounded. Draco was set to stay on the perimeter, but Granger had different ideas. She thought maybe Draco could go first, possibly under the pretense he was looking for refuge. It didn't help to point out to her that Snape thought he was deathly afraid of this shack, as all people who didn't know the truth about Lupin were.

So as Draco trudged towards the shack, his arms wrapped around himself as if haggard from being on the run, in case Snape was watching, the trio followed behind under their Invisibility cloaks, courtesy of the Weasley twins.

Stopping at the front door, he paused letting Granger check for wards. All he saw was her wand. When it disappeared, he turned the knob and sagged against the front door, scanning the floor quickly from beneath his hood. It was empty.

Draco headed for the stairs. Grabbing the shaky banister, he heard a gasp, and spun. Hermione was in view, with a filthy man with greasy black hair holding her hostage, his arm across her front, his wand pointed at her neck.

Immediately, Harry appeared pointing his wand at Snape. Draco's shot out of his sleeve where he'd been gripping it.

_Where was Weasel?_

"It's over, Snape." Harry spoke.

Snape sneered at him. "I go, your insufferable know-it-all does too."

"You don't know what she can do," Harry responded with a nod at Hermione.

"And you don't know what I know," Snape retorted. His gaze turned to Draco. "What are you doing here? You should be in hiding."

Draco frowned. "I have been. What are _you_ doing here? Voldemort didn't like that you lost Malfoy junior? Killing off one of the few people that could've helped me had I accepted it wasn't enough?"

Harry's gaze flicked towards Draco in surprise briefly, but kept his gaze trained on Snape.

Hermione simply stared at Draco, uncomprehending. Where was the smarmy little pointy-featured snot she went to school with?

"I offered to help you!" snarled Snape. "You ungrateful little buggers! Always think you know better than your elders—"

"Oh, and killing the one man to believe in you all these years was what was best?!" Harry bit out.

"Don't speak of what you know _nothing_ about, Potter." Snape glared at him.

"Don't condescend to me." Harry returned evenly. "You are not my professor. You're a murderer."

Snape met Harry's malevolent gaze with one of utter loathing.

"I'm also still the Dark Lord's right hand man." Snape showed his filthy teeth. "I know how to destroy the horcruxes."

Snape's wand suddenly flew from his hand, as Ron materialized and caught it deftly. Amidst Snape's confusion, Hermione used her un-human strength to pull Snape's arm from her and quickly wrench it behind his back.

"Good." Hermione said, stoically. "Then you can tell us at Headquarters."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape's new home was the magical interrogation room. They put a cot and toilet with a sink in there, and even a shower stall at Ron's pleading, but that was it. If they were going to constantly interrogate him, he didn't want to have to smell him.

Kingsley and Tonks kept it quiet at the ministry that Snape was being held there, as his connection with Voldemort was still useful to them.

Snape told them of a potion he concocted that would destroy the horcruxes and while helping Hermione with it, he would pester her about her newfound strength and the amount of magical energy radiating off of her.

Hermione soon found she wished for Malfoy's company and his snarkiness. Unlike Draco, Snape was not someone she was ready to forgive. Maybe it was the timing or their differences in ages, or the fact that Snape had already had his second chance, but it always seemed easier to forgive offences made to oneself, rather ones to those you love.

So Hermione avoided his rude attempts at inquisition, and when she couldn't she would silence him with a wave of her wand-less hand.

Harry interrogated Snape by himself at one point. Hermione didn't know what was said, but Harry did come out, his face more fierce and determined than before.

Draco spoke to him alone as well. Snape was aloof while he asked how Draco had been doing. He commented to being surprised that he was still alive.

Draco answered saying he'd been living everywhere and anywhere for the past year, escaping the Death Eaters, and explaining the deal he made with the Order. He also commented on how Snape looked like shit.

Snape smirked mirthlessly, before becoming stoic. He gave Draco his apologies for his mother. Draco didn't say anything. Then Snape asked if he was serious about working for the Order.

Draco held his gaze. "I should have accepted Dumbledore's help. I should have gone to him. Maybe I should have accepted yours. But I didn't. I failed. Now my mother is dead, my father a non-entity and all I have to show for my life is what I carry with me.

I will avenge my mother, I will accept whatever consequences the ministry hands out once the Dark Bastard is gone, and I will know that I'm a better wizard than I was raised to be." Draco held Snape's gaze. He felt the familiar effects of legilimens being performed on him. "Yes, I looked in your pensieve before I left. That was probably the best thing you've ever provided me. You let the Gryffindors ruin your life. You were given a second chance and you blew it once again. You did everything wrong and your pride and prejudice was to blame." Draco went on ruthlessly. "I won't make the same mistakes. I will fight alongside the Order if it means reaching my goals."

Draco left Snape looking pensive. A slow rueful smile spread across the outcast professor's face.

_The boy had turned into a man._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Alright, that is Snape's part in this story. Won't focus on him anymore, so sorry if you're a Snape fan.


	8. Diagon Alley

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco opened the door to his room as he heard footsteps. Potter and his peanut gallery were going by, all with coats and cloaks on. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm.

"What's going on? Where's everyone going?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley," she said, fixing her hood. "We need supplies."

Draco simply lifted his brows at her.

"Did you want to come?" she asked slowly.

Draco gave a quick nod. "Hang on." He came back quickly adjusting his cloak around him.

"Hold on there mister." Hermione held up her hand to stop him. He frowned at her. "We need to do something about that hair. You'll be spotted immediately." She gave him a considering look, while he studied her in return.

"What about yours?" he asked. "It doesn't exactly scream anonymity."

She huffed and gave him an exasperated look. "Don't worry about me. Now, I think instead of a hat, we could just change the colour. How about…red?" she suggested with a slight grin.

Draco made a face as predicted. "Another Weasley twin? I think I'll pass."

"Well, then really dark brown, I guess. You should have Ginny do it though. I'm terrible with cosmetic charms," Hermione admitted with a grimace.

Smirking at her, he pointed his wand to his hair. It turned the darkest brown, almost undistinguishable from black. "So. How do I look?"

Hermione gave a brief glance to his hair and nodded. "Like you dyed your hair. Come on," she turned to go.

Malfoy followed her. "Died? What died?" he frowned at her.

Hermione glanced sideways at him, then rolled her eyes. "It's the Muggle way of changing one's hair colour."

"You kill it?" Malfoy asked, near incredulous. Maybe everything Lucius taught him _wasn't_ bull.

"No, you pouf. You use dye, which is a potion mixed to colour your hair."

"And it's called 'die'?" Draco asked for verification.

"D.Y.E. yes, dye."

He was silent so she looked over at him as they reached the Apparation room. He was in deep contemplation.

She huffed and shook his arm, giving him a questioning look when he looked at her.

"I can't help but have images of _avadaing _my head now."

Hermione pulled her lips together to stop a smile. "Come on." She held her hand out for his and he took it.

They Apparated to the Weasley's store room in Diagon Alley. Draco followed Hermione out of the back room into a crowded store.

Draco made a face.

"These people still go out to come _here_?" he sneered. He figured everyone would be tucked away at home, instead of venturing out into the streets plagued by Death Eaters.

"Shove it, Malfoy. People need a good laugh more than anything nowadays," Hermione told him calmly.

She walked over to Harry and he watched them talk and laugh. Not realizing he was glowering, he stalked up to them. Their laughter broke off as they noticed him. Rather than address him, Harry called out to the Weasleys.

"Alright, we need potion ingredients, healing supplies and food," he addressed everyone.

"I'll get the food," Ron offered.

Fred smacked him in the stomach. "Yeah right you will. Last time you bought all junk food. Mum was pissed."

Ron rubbed his stomach and frowned at his brother. "I did not," he protested.

"Mickey's vegetable-shaped curliques do not count as healthy," George smirked.

"Alright, I'll get the food." Harry said, cutting off Ron's reply. "Ron, you get the healing supplies, Hermione could you get the potions' stuff?"

She nodded.

"Alright. We go in pairs. Kingsley and Mad-Eye insist on coming with me," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Ron, take one of your brothers with you. Hermione, you take Draco."

"By herself?" Ron protested.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, Ron. I can walk all on my own, too. Wanna see?" she said.

"Ron, she's the only one that can put up with him," Harry sighed. "Deal with it. Anyway, also get any personal items you want now, since this will be the last trip here. We'll meet back here in two hours. Squeeze your wand if in any trouble or call out. Hermione, at least should be able to hear you."

Draco was puzzled by his last statement as everyone headed out. Why would everyone be able to contact Hermione by just calling out? He forgot his query as he was separated from Hermione by the crowd and started pushing his way past.

"Hey," he said when he caught up to her walking a mile a minute.

She turned and smiled benignly. "Oh, you're still there? Bugger."

He looked down at her bemused. Before he could think of a reply, he noticed hair falling over her brow. Hermione looked startled as he reached out to push her hood back. He was stunned to see her voluminous chestnut curls transformed into long, straight, midnight black locks.

Seeing Malfoy shocked like this was rare, and it made Hermione's mouth curl up at the corners slightly.

"I told you not to worry about me," she said cheekily. Then she spun, and left the dazed Malfoy behind.

He quickly shook himself and hurried after her again.

While Hermione stocked up on supplies, Draco wandered the store. He was grimacing at a bowl of live newts when Hermione approached him.

"Ready?" she asked.

He glanced down at the small package she was stuffing into her robe. He nodded. Opening the door, he let her pass through before him, following her out. Hermione thought this odd.

They'd spent half an hour getting potions' stuff.

"I'm going to the book store," Hermione said over her shoulder to him.

"What you don't own every book there yet?"

She gave him a glare over her shoulder. "Not yet."

Draco's brows drew together in a frown. He'd only been half serious. When he glanced up again, he noted Knockturn Alley right ahead.

Quickly, he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the space between buildings, pinning her against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded.

She frowned furiously back. "You first."

"Death Eaters are no doubt wandering Knockturn right now."

Hermione looked at him confused. "I wasn't going down Knockturn Alley, you wanker. I can't help that Flourish and Blotts is close to it."

"Well, we shouldn't go there then." Draco looked resolved in this.

Hermione gaped at him. "Are you mad? We come to Diagon Alley once in a blue moon, I'm going in that book store." She shoved at him, but he held her firmly. "Let me go."

Draco shook his head.

Hermione huffed. "Look, Malfoy. I know you're scared of being discovered…"

"Don't presume to know me, Granger," Draco said disgusted. "I'm not scared and were I, I would not need your pity nor concern."

"Fine. If you're not scared, let's go then," Hermione challenged with an up tilted nose.

He glared at her a moment longer before releasing her shoulders. _How could someone so infuriating captivate him so? _

The cold malice in his gaze made shiver involuntarily as she turned to go. A hand on her arm stopped her though.

Malfoy pulled on her forearm, releasing it from her cloak. Slowly she turned as he pulled, sliding his hand down her arm to her wrist, lifting it up. He blew hot air gently on the inside of her wrist before meeting her gaze as she twisted her head to face him. She shuddered.

"Don't fear me," he muttered. "Remember? I can't harm you…" Her gaze drifted down as he fingered the ring he gave her.

"But you would if you could," Hermione breathed.

Draco shook his head. "You are no longer my enemy."

"Than I fear what you will do to your enemies when you happen upon them." She let her gaze drop slightly before meeting his gaze once more. "Excuse me." And she took off, Draco letting her arm slip out of his grip. He took a moment to compose himself and followed her.

He didn't immediately see her as he entered the shop. He headed towards the back and found her looking through the "Dusty Tomes" section.

Her nose was buried in a book. She turned her back to him as he neared. He smirked at this and peered over her shoulder.

"Anything interesting?"

"No, nothing about ridding the world of ferret-faced intrigue," she answered without looking up.

In retaliation, Malfoy gripped her waist, making her jump. He bent close to her ear and spoke, "Come on, Hermione. I'm trying to make nice here."

Hermione's gaze lifted while he spoke but she held very still.

Suddenly, she spun and faced him before slamming the book shut. It released a horrendous amount of dust into his face, sending him into a coughing fit and backing away from her.

She moved away from him as well, replacing the book on the shelf she found it. He disturbed her, using her first name. It made her insides squirm and not all entirely unpleasantly.

Draco rubbed his assaulted eyes and glanced about for Granger, glaring. What he saw made his eyes widen instead.

An employee was levitating a book onto the top shelf of the book case Hermione was currently standing next to and the employee's charms work was beginner at best. Draco watched the wobbling 500 page tome in horror as the employee lost control.

Draco grabbed Hermione and yanked her out of the falling book's way.

Hermione yelped as she was pulled unceremoniously back into Draco's arms, which was followed by a loud thud, as a large book landed right where she was standing.

"Watch it, you oaf," she heard Draco yell at the man currently running up to her, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, miss," he said worried. "Are you quite alright?"

"No, she not alright. Look at her. She's scared half to death." Draco answered for her. "Get out of my sight before I report you to the owner."

The poor man nodded and bowed and back away.

"Malfoy, you didn't need to be so rude. It was clearly an accident--"

"One that would've cost us serious head trauma, no doubt," he argued. "Me, because your friends would somehow think it _my_ fault."

As she stared up at him, she realized she was still cocooned in his arms, and pulled away. She frowned when he gripped her tighter.

Looking up at him, he had that resolved look again. "Oh no, you are more trouble than you're worth, Granger. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Even so, I'm certain your eyesight is better than merely the length of your arms, so if you'll please…" She pried herself out of his grip and hurried away.

Draco growled low in his throat and followed her. He was distracted momentarily by familiar voices. He peered through the stacks of books to the front.

His eyes widened and he cursed as he recognized Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. Draco slipped out of sight and hurried towards Granger.

"Granger, we've got company."

Hermione turned to him wide-eyed. "What? Where?"

"Up front. Flint and Pucey just entered."

"What should we do?"

Draco frowned down at her. "You're asking me?"

"Well, you know them better than I."

Draco just sighed and shook his head. Then he stiffened. "Wait, shh. I think they're coming this way."

Hermione listened and could hear shuffling footsteps.

She heard Malfoy sigh again before muttering, "Just don't hurt me," And then he pressed her back into a corner and kissed her.

Hermione's eyes were wide. She batted at the hands that held her face frantically. Draco lifted his mouth from hers and spoke into them.

"Look, currently you are the only girl of your height in the Order and they would never suspect we'd be snogging and it's really me they're after so go with it." Then he pressed his mouth to hers again.

She didn't struggle this time, but she didn't really participate. His insane logic somehow made sense to her.

Draco tried his best to coax her mouth open, taking advantage while he could, and succeeded when she gasped at the feel of his tongue on her lip.

It was shocking how good he was at this, and even more disconcerting to realize she wasn't immune to how it felt. She let her palms rest on his chest as she leaned into him. She'd never been kissed like this.

His hands slipped down to her hips and tugged her against him. Heat shot all the way down to her toes, her stomach doing somersaults, and her skin tingled as he rubbed against her suggestively. She let her arms wrap around his neck, actively kissing him back now.

She heard Malfoy growl softly into her mouth as she rubbed her tongue back against his. He pressed her harder back into the shelves and she was startled at the feel of his arousal against her stomach.

She faintly heard soft snickers as they were caught and temporarily froze, realizing what she was doing and tried to pull away.

Malfoy was having none of it and squeezed the top of her thigh as he held her lips with his.

"Get a room, mate," was heard as the two former Slytherins left the way they came.

Malfoy broke the kiss as they heard the front door slam shut behind them, and rested his forehead against hers. They let their breathing slow a bit. Malfoy lifted his gaze to hers. He stared at her intensely.

"Did you bewitch me?" he murmured. "I've never...damn."

Hermione let out a ragged breath.

"I…" she trailed off. She could've said the same thing…and it scared her. "I have to go." She shoved him and took off out of the store.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, my main evil cliffie. I don't think there are anymore and I'll put up the next chap tomorrow. And I know it was cliche, their first kiss but its hard to avoid them all the timeP Thanks to you guys for reviewing continually and to the new reviewers, you are most appreciated too XD 


	9. Of Clothes, Pillow Fights, & Jealousy

**A/N:** A little long because I just couldn't divide it any other way. Warning for Elements of Silly-ness and some of that friendly-HHr that drives Draco nuts.

* * *

_**Last Chapter**... _

_Malfoy broke the kiss as they heard the front door slam shut behind them, and rested his forehead against hers. They let their breathing slow a bit. Malfoy lifted his gaze to hers. He stared at her intensely._

"Did you bewitch me?" he murmured. "I've never…damn."

Hermione let out a ragged breath.

"I…" she trailed off. She could've said the same thing…and it scared her. "I have to go." She shoved him and took off out of the store.  


"Granger," he called. "Dammit, wait!" He fixed his cloak around him and took off after her, willing his arousal to go down.

He skidded to a stop out in the middle of the street. He saw her half-running, her black hair flying behind her. Draco took off after her, over taking her shorter strides quickly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a side alley.

"What was that?" he exclaimed.

She refused to look at him.

"Granger?"

She jerked away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"What is wrong with you?" Malfoy demanded as he stopped her from leaving.

"This isn't right," she shook her head.

"What isn't?"

"Us. Kissing."

"Jeez, Granger, is was one kiss."

"No," her gaze suddenly shot directly to his. "It wasn't. You said it yourself. Oh God," she distractedly ran her hands through her hair. "Well, nothing can become of…what just happened, that's for sure."

Draco suddenly comprehended her turmoil and lifted a knowing eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

She looked at him. "Yes, really. I don't want nor do I need an entanglement with you, especially now."

"Come on, Hermione." He took a step closer. "You can't deny something's there…" he took another step, to which she retreated accordingly, "…Between us."

"Don't call me that. And yes I can ignore it all I want," she retorted, albeit her voice trembled.

He took the remaining steps towards her and took her chin in his fingers when she tried to turn away.

When he leaned in she spoke, "Malfoy, don't." And he paused and considered her.

"I told you, you have nothing to fear from me," he spoke quietly.

She shook her head ever so slightly. "Draco, please…"

He stilled and cocked his head slightly.

"Say it again," he said.

Hermione frowned. "What?"

"Say it. My name."

"Draco," she said slowly, confused.

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he released her chin and stepped back. Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding.

Shaking off her confusion, she addressed him, "I need your promise that you won't pursue me in any way, at least until we get through the final battle." She looked at him intensely. "I'm serious here, Malfoy. I need your oath."

He crossed his arms and considered her.

"Why is it so important to you?" he asked.

She sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"Fine. I can't let you distract me. I can't waste any energy on dealing with anything other than this. Please, give me your word?" she said, almost desperately.

It made Draco frown in deliberation. "You felt it too," he concluded finally.

"What?" Hermione flushed. "I—"

"Alright," he cut off her inevitable denial. "I'll take the oath. On one condition."

Hermione looked at him warily.

"You have to call me Draco from now on."

She frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But…that's ridiculous," she stuttered.

He shrugged. "So humour me. Do we have a deal?" he held his hand out for her to take.

After a moment she did, albeit slowly.

His visage became serious as he spoke the words of his oath. Hermione felt a burning heat at the joining of their hands and then it receded quickly, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation.

Suddenly Hermione was aware of Mal- _Draco's_ thumb caressing hers repeatedly and she pulled her hand away, glaring at him.

"Draco! The oath was barely out of your mouth!" she scolded.

He gave her his trademark smirk, only more boyish, and shrugged.

"That was to get me through the week."

Her face screwed up into disgust. "You're a pig." She turned and stalked away.

"Hey, it's not like I grabbed your arse," he said, following her. "Hanging out with Wonder Boy and Raggedy Ron has left you quite the sheltered prude."

She stopped abruptly to face him and he caught himself before he stumbled into her. "If being a prude means that I can still make sense of vaguely sexual overtures and recognize them for the wolf in sheep's clothing that they are when coming from horribly sadistic creatures such as yourself, then FINE! I'll tattoo prude on my ass if that's what it takes for you to just leave me ALONE!" Hermione spun away just as abruptly and stalked off down the street.

Malfoy stood there watching her. _Bloody hell._ So that's what she thought of him now. She'd been so careful up til then to not let him rile her or show him the contempt he expected from the Wonder Trio.

_Yet she was not immune to wanting him._

Somebody bumped into him and broke him out of his thoughts. He suddenly realized his ride had left him in the proverbial dust and that as much fun as being stuck in the Order camp without seducing Hermione as an interesting distraction and her Wonder Dogs wandering about, Death Eaters popping out of nowhere to take him away was less appealing.

He hurried down the street looking left and right. He spotted the ends of long black hair entering a shop and strode towards it.

It was the Quidditch store. Opening the door, Potter and Granger's head turned to look at him, both none too happy to see him.

Draco pasted on his smirk and strode towards them. Hermione turned away from him, while Harry sighed.

"Well, Draco, as much as I understand you're a complete git and always will be; seriously here, I _really _do; I would appreciate not having to hex your ass, and then hold back half the Weasley brothers from beating you into the ground just to assuage my conscience, for pissing off the only person here somewhat willing to deal with you."

"Cool your knickers, Pothead. I'm here to give my apologies and request…erm, a little help," he mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said. "My mumblish is a little rusty since I stopped training with you."

He gave her an overly sweet smile, eyes narrowed as he spoke again, this time through his teeth.

"I need a favour."

Hermione scoffed.

"And what makes you think we'll grant you anything more than lifetime's worth of boils?"

"Because," he gritted out. "You are forgiving beyond reason and simply can't help but help whom you consider the 'underdog'," he replied in an annoyed sing-song voice.

"Those boils are sounding really good to me right about now," Harry drawled.

"What do you want, M-Draco?" Hermione stared at him coolly.

"I need clothes."

Both former Gryffindors frowned in confusion at him.

"Muggle or Wizard?" Hermione questioned.

Trust her to be logical in her confused state.

"Er, Muggle."

Harry scoffed.

"So what, are you saying we take you to London and watch you dress shop?"

Draco glared at him. "Like that'd be on top of my To Do list if I didn't need your help selecting what was appropriate. And despite your ill opinion of my character, I would like an element of surprise and a measure of dignity when I avenge my mother."

A moment of silence followed as Hermione took in his words and Harry considered Draco.

"So, are you going to help me or not?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. She shrugged. Harry turned the other way and shouted for Mad-Eye.

"Think we can stop in London before we head back? Malfoy's got some…er, outfitting to do."

Mad-Eye studied Draco a bit, sizing him up with his rolling eye before responding.

"Aye. Make it quick though."

Harry turned back to Draco. "Alright then, but I draw the line at picking out knickers for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you making the clothes in there or what?" Hermione called out impatiently, as she sat in a random chair placed for shopper's convenience.

"Keep your knickers on," Draco grumbled as he pulled open the door.

Hermione pursed her lips as she scanned him from foot to head. Draco wore close-fitting light blue jeans, with only a white wife-beater as a shirt.

"Are these always supposed to feel so rough?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook herself out of her reverie, and lifted an eyebrow at him. "The jeans? They're durable and made for everyday wear, so no, of course they're not going to feel like silk."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to get those? Anything else?" Hermione asked, briskly.

Draco looked back down at his pants. "Well, what do you think?"

"Me? You want the muggle-born's opinion?"

Draco grinned and leaned against the door jam. "Well, I'm not going to buy them unless you like them."

"I love them, Draco. Years of control and frugality are keeping me from demanding a pair of my own."

Amused by her answer, Draco still shrugged. "Eh…" Then he stepped back and closed the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and leaned forward, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Hermione, love, will you find me some more trousers?" Draco's voice came from over the changing room door. "And throw in a couple shirts you find, too."

Hermione's eyes widened at his audacity, but figured the sooner he found clothes the sooner she could leave.

Standing, she wandered through the men's department. She grabbed three pairs of trousers, not jeans, and four shirts, all button-down, in various colours. Taking them back to Draco's changing room, she knocked.

After what sounded like a small scuffle, Draco opened the door, his face lighting up to see she had done as he asked. Commanded, rather. Shoving them into his arms, Hermione closed the door for him and told him to hurry up.

As she wandered away, noticing a rack full of packages of three of those little white undershirts Draco seemed fond of.

"Hello. Can I help you and your boyfriend find anything?"

Hermione looked up startled into the face of a rather handsome young sales agent.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh," the sales agent looked not unpleased. "Well, I'm Jeremy if you need anything."

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. Jeremy left and Hermione finished picking out a pack of undershirts before turning to head back to the changing rooms. She stopped abruptly, short of running straight into Draco's chest. She looked up at him, but he was looking over her head.

When he glanced down at her, he frowned. "Who was that?" nodding behind her.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. She saw the sales agent, Jeremy talking to a coworker and glancing over at her. Turning back to Malfoy, she said. "He just wanted to know if he could help us."

Draco snorted. "More like you out of your knickers."

Hermione frowned. "There's no call to be a twat."

"I'm not being a twat," Draco said loudly. "I just don't see why one has to be accosted and ogled while one is trying to shop!" Draco said, looking straight at the sales assistants, speaking loud enough for them to hear.

During his little outburst, Hermione started to push Draco backwards back to the dressing room.

"Okay, concerned consumer, have you finished picking out clothes?" Hermione questioned as they reached his changing room.

Draco gave her a suspicious look instead. "What, are you saying you _enjoy_ that buffoon slobbering all over you?"

"There was no buffoon and certainly no slobber and you are wasting time. Harry and the others will be back any minute and you will have to go around naked if you do not hurry up and _pick out your goddamn clothes!"_

"But—"

Hermione shoved him back in the changing room, "No," and shut the door. "I don't want to hear a peep until you are finished in there. And if you don't finish quickly enough, I may just have to go visit with the slobbering buffoons."

Hermione listened through the door for his retort, but was only treated to grumbling and the scuffling sound of clothes being changed.

Finally, Draco reappeared, dressed in Muggle attire with an armful of clothes. They paid for them, while the salesman Jeremy flirted with Hermione. Draco glared daggers at him the entire time, and when they turned to leave, placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders, to which she shrugged off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a plan. They let it slip to Snape that they would be returning to Hogwarts, to regroup and prepare, to tell Voldemort, but they were already prepared.

Knowing Voldemort wouldn't be able to pass up the opportunity, to end it all at the residence of the greatest power in the world, being the megalomaniac he is. His ego had grown over the past year, making him more careless that way.

Although the trio had been collecting his horcruxes, they hadn't destroyed them yet, except for the Ravenclaw horcrux.

They were doing it that morning before they left for their alma mater.

The releasing of the scattered soul would immediately be drawn to the closest host and bit of soul, which would be Harry, but they were prepared.

Hermione and Ginny had worked on the potion for him to take, with Snape's help, and the Trio would then say a banishing spell, destroying Voldemort's soul. Hermione was also bringing so strong Pepper-Ups for Harry to regain his strength before Voldemort arrived so he could end it.

The Trio spent the night before together. Laying in Hermione's bed, they stared up at the enchanted canopy, glittering with the night's sky. They didn't say anything, since they were all thinking the same thing.

_It ends tomorrow._

The tension had been building for weeks leading up to this. Nothing could be said to mitigate it. Nobody wanted to say anything to alleviate it.

Then Ron farted.

"Oh, my GOD!! Ronald!" Hermione groaned, turning her face into the pillow, facing away from him.

Harry started laughing, though covering his nose as well.

"What?!" Ron said.

Hermione just shook her head before saying, "Out, Get out of my bed with your smelliness!"

Ron held his hands up in innocence before his grin gave him away. "I didn't do anything!"

"You're disgusting, Ron."

"Hey, you can't tell me you've never done it before," Ron grinned as he turned and gave Hermione a nuggie.

"That was pretty foul, mate," Harry added, his t-shirt over the lower half of his face.

"Oi! Gang up on me both of you why don't cha." Ron exclaimed as he grabbed a pillow and started hitting them.

Harry yelped, before grabbing his own pillow and returning the favour. Hermione joined in and it was a full on pillow war.

By the time Hermione and Harry had tackled Ron and double-teamed him, loud knocking on the door brought through their commotion. It opened before they could call out, and that's how Draco found them.

Hermione straddling Ron, a pillow held high over her head, with Harry standing on the bed next to them, holding his own pillow.

Draco looked at them in disgust. "Oi, is this how you spend your last night alive?! Menage a Trio?"

A deluge of pillows struck him full force. Draco ducked amidst the laughing and pillows, as an evil grin formed on his face. As his stood up straight, the pillows rose into the air with him, before shooting straight at the trio. Draco grabbed one for him self as pillows starting flying back at him.

"Oof! Is this...how...grunt...the infamous...oof!...trio I've heard about...ugh!...all year...pth!...is supposed...mmph!...to act? Like bloody...oof!...children?!" Draco said amidst getting smacked from all sides with fluffy pillows.

The trio merely snorted and laughed. They'd been far older than their years the past twelve months. It was almost cathartic to behave in such a ridiculously juvenile manner on the eve when it all could end.

Draco stood at the bed's edge and was beating away at Harry and Ron. Every time he started to focus on one of them exclusively, however, Hermione would hit him and he would move on before their innocent fun could be ruined by old grudges.

In fact, he would focus on her, until Harry and Ron double-teaming him would get to be too much and he would take one and she would take the other.

Hermione decided she'd had enough after a while and collapsed back on her bed. The boys were still going at it, make the bed shake horrendously, so she waved her hand, creating a trundle bed to shoot out at the foot of her bed sending Draco toppling onto it, before it rose to the bed's height.

Then she sent two forces to the weak parts on the backs of Ron and Harry's legs causing them to sink and loose their balance.

The four of them lay there, Draco at the end, panting and limp from their exertions.

Then Harry drawled, "So, this would be a menage a quatro?"

Hermione giggled, and it was infectious as Ron joined her. Draco barked out a laugh. "Whatever, Potter. Just know I'm not going to be sandwiched by _any_ of you."

"Ugh, Draco. If we didn't need to get _some _rest before tomorrow, you be eating my pillow." Said Hermione.

"I believe there are things I'd much rather be _eating_," Draco rejoined.

Ron made to sit up in a huff, but Hermione's firm hand on his chest stopped him.

"He's just teasing. Save the brute force for someone you never had a pillow fight with." Hermione said, wryly.

Ron looked at her wide-eyed, incredulous. "You don't know what he meant—"

"I know perfectly well what he meant, Ronald. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a prude. Now, if you don't want to switch places with Draco, you'll lie down and go to sleep."

Ron laid his head back, grumbling about bossy witches.

A long while later, when Ron's snores were serenading the room, Hermione lie awake.

She was facing Harry, who was laying face up. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep.

"Harry," she whispered.

He slowly turned his head to face her. "I love you, you know. You are my best friend."

Harry's eyes flickered wide for a brief moment before closing as a smile crept across his face.

"I love you too, Hermione. But this isn't goodbye."

Hermione shook her head.

"Of course not. But one shouldn't go into battle without hearing it at least once. Especially when it's true."

Harry tilted his head towards her as he saw tears glistening on her cheeks. Before he could ask what's wrong, she continued.

"What my life wouldn't have been if I hadn't met you…I don't even want to think about it. Scorned and alone…frightfully dull comes immediately to mind, however," she sniffed.

Harry smiled and reached out to brush away her tears.

Hermione laid her hand over his and met his gaze.

"Just know that you make a difference, Harry. All the hoops and secrets and bullshit summers… There are people who know you deserve more. Don't give up on the hope of having more. We can't give it to you if you don't give us a chance to. A chance to return everything you ever given us. Please, just promise you won't give up."

Harry stared into her wide, hopeful eyes as he leaned towards her.

Ron gave a loud snort right then, causing Harry to freeze and Hermione to startle, before they started laughing silently.

Harry leaned the rest of the way and kissed Hermione's forehead.

Looking down at her, he spoke, "On one condition. I have to ask that you stay alive to make good on my promise."

Hermione nodded. "I promise."

Harry's mouth lifted at the corners. "So do I."

As Hermione smiled and Harry snuggled against his two best friends, the fourth rolled to his side, wide awake, and feeling very much alone…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so a little long this time around. Next chap is the final battle, but it'll be mainly focused on the trio and Draco's part. I'm a little nervous about it, but wanted to finished this up before Deathly Hallows. Hope you enjoyed the pillow fight.;D


	10. Riddle Me No More

**A/N:** Final battle. Just from the trio and Draco's perspective, and it's abbreviated so I hope it measures up. I'm leaving the fantastically long version to J.K. Rowling (Only five days!) Without further adieu...

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They had a plan. They let it slip to Snape that they would be returning to Hogwarts, to regroup and prepare and to tell Voldemort, but they were already prepared. _

_  
Knowing Voldemort wouldn't be able to pass up the opportunity, to end it all at the residence of the greatest power in the world, being the megalomaniac that he is. His ego had grown over the past year, making him more careless that way. _

_  
Although the trio had been collecting his horcruxes, they hadn't destroyed them yet, except for the Ravenclaw horcrux. _

_  
They were doing it that morning before they left for their alma mater._

_  
The releasing of the scattered soul would immediately be drawn to the closest host and bit of soul, which would be Harry, but they were prepared. _

_  
Hermione and Ginny had worked on the potion for him to take, with Snape's help, and the Trio would then say a banishing spell, destroying Voldemort's soul. Hermione was also bringing several strong Pepper-Ups for Harry to regain his strength before Voldemort arrived so he could finally end it._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry, Potter!"

"We just have to say the spell. But we need a third," Harry shouted back.

Draco looked back at Hermione, helpless. Her eyes were closed in fierce concentration as she held steady the force-field surrounding them.

They were in the Headmaster's office, but the gargoyles could only hold off the Death Eaters for so long.

"Go, Draco," Hermione managed.

With barely a hesitation, Draco ran to Harry and Ron's side, and read aloud the spell before them.

As the three young men finished intoning the spell, the door to the office splintered.

"Keep going!" Hermione shouted.

They continued to chant, over and over. A wispy form that hung before them made a terrible dry rasping sound, as if dying. Then a noise, low at first grew exponentially to a piercing scream.

The three young men covered their ears, as light started to shine outward from the wispy form. The door splintered even more, pushing against Hermione's force-field.

Hermione began to wail, her screams joining that of the lost horcrux soul, growing louder and louder till everything erupted at once.

The wispy form expanded and shattered, exploding any remaining trinkets along the wall, as the door disintegrated.

Hermione faltered. Draco stood and rushed to her side, grabbing her around the waist, his wand withdrawn casting the most powerful shielding charm he knew, using more determination than felt possible.

Meanwhile, Ron was holding Harry up, trying to force him to take the Pepper-Ups Hermione brought.

"Come on, Hermione," said Draco.

Hermione's head lolled to the side, as she used all her effort to flick her hand towards the attacking Death Eaters. She hit one in the chest, which still sent him flying backwards into his cohorts, knocking them down.

Draco looked back at Ron. "Weasley! Throw me one of those!"  
Ron, tossed him one, which Draco let go of Hermione to grab, to which she immediately started to sink to the ground.

Casting a spell to create a temporary barrier on the doorway, Draco sank to his knees next to Hermione, and uncorked the potion. Tilting her head back, he brought it to her lips.

"Come on, Hermione. Drink this." Draco coaxed.

She shook her head. "For…Harry."

"Potter has enough. You need this more." Draco shuttered his gaze, "He needs you."

This time she drank it. As she finished, the temporary barrier he placed was shattered.

Draco stood and stunned the first few, before he was flanked by Harry and Ron, who sent their own hexes.

Screams of Death Eaters down in the corridor sounded, and the quartet knew the Death Eaters were surrounded.

Harry cast _reducto_ right as the Death Eater dove forward, rolling towards Hermione.

Harry and Draco both shouted _STUPEFY!_ And it's progress halted immediately. It stunned Hermione into action however as she stood and recast a one-way shielding charm around the four of them.

The three wizards continued to battle the deluge of Death Eaters. They dropped continuously from the attack on both ends and soon, Remus appeared with Charlie and Shacklebolt in tow. 

"Where is he?" asked Harry.

Remus shook his head. "We don't know. It's impossible that he didn't come. His force is too large for this just to be a random attack."

"How are our forces doing?" Hermione asked, as she leant into Harry for support.

Remus nodded. "Better than expected. The centaurs have joined us, if only to keep the Death Eaters from using their woods as an Apparating point. Grawp and Hagrid are holding their own against the Giants. The rest are casting the most powerful stunners I've seen in an age," he reported with pride.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to find him." He headed past the Order members and down the destroyed staircase. Everyone hurried after him.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

Harry stopped at the bottom and turned as everyone gathered around him.

"To the Astronomy Tower."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It ended that night. Just as they knew it would.

While Harry continued on to the tower, Draco and Ron conjured brooms and flew around the perimeter. Everyone else was holding off the Death Eaters from interfering.

Hermione refused to get on a broom and leave Harry. Keeping a shielding charm around Harry and herself, they entered the empty astronomy tower.

Harry knew he wasn't far though. As they stepped to the balcony ledge, the door slammed shut. The couple spun to face the wizard once known as Tom Riddle.

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort sent a spell at Hermione.

Her shield holding, it bounced off and exploded above Voldemort's head. When the debris had settled, Voldemort gave them an assessing gaze.

"So. Your Mudblood witch is your protector?"

"Now, Harry," Hermione muttered.

Together they started the chant, the chant that already banished six-sevenths of Voldemort soul to the underworld. Since he only had a bit left himself, he was no more than a horcrux himself.

Enraged, Voldemort cast the most powerful dark spell he knew. This time it did not bounce off, but held steady as it tried to pierce through Hermione's shield.

Hermione cried out, interrupting their chant. Harry looked to her worried. She shook her head. "Keep…going."

"She will die last, Potter." Voldemort jeered. "I will torture her long and slow, while you watch."

Harry held his wand aloft and continued his chant, as two brooms whooshed up next to them. Draco cast a shielding charm as Ron attacked. Voldemort only waved his free hand and it veered off and exploded the stone wall next to him, his spell continuing to pierce through Hermione's armor.

"And when she can take no more, I will kill you in front of her," the dark wizard continued, maliciously.

"Say the spell!" Hermione shouted in agony as she sank against Voldemort's onslaught.

Draco and Ron belatedly started to chant with Harry. Harry grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and willed her some of his strength. He put everything he had into the spell and Hermione, picturing his parents and Sirius and Dumbledore, everything he'd ever loved and lost, soaking in the determination not to have it happen again.

It seemed to work, as Hermione gripped and squeezed his hand reassuringly, before raising to her feet. Slowly, her shielding charm expanded to encompass Ron and Draco, holding steady. She did not continue to chant, not wanting to compromise the shield, but held Voldemort's gaze fiercely. Harry's resolve and will stressed the same determination in her.

Through their chanting, Hermione shouted. "Harry! It's not working! You have to do it!"

Harry faltered, his wand lowering. Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You can do it!"

"Come on, Harry!" shouted Ron. He clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Do it for your parents!"

"Yes, Harry. Your parents who laid down like mongrels before me," sneered Voldemort.

"He'll kill us all if you don't, Potter!" Draco shouted over the roar of spells. "What is all that bravery for if you can't be a hero when we need you most!"

Harry glanced over Hermione's head, startled. He met Draco's honest, yet fierce gaze. Hermione held her concentration as she slipped her hand into Draco's. Harry's arch rival was putting all his faith in him. It felt scarily empowering.

Then Hermione cried out.

"Do it, Harry."

"Finish him, Harry!"

Amidst the yelling of his male compatriots and Hermione's cries, ignoring Voldemort's jeers; after years of abuse and loneliness and deaths, Harry raised his wand.

Draco continued the chant. Ron joined in. Hermione mouthed it like a prayer.

Voldemort saw it; he saw his own mortality in the teenage wizard's eyes. He was weak. He'd felt it when a large portion of his soul died not so long ago and now he was paying for it. Riddle put everything he had left in him into his spell, but it wasn't enough. He continued with his jeering, his insults and threats becoming desperate.

Harry watched his life pass before his eyes. A slideshow he'd prepared beforehand, to summon all the rage he'd need for this very moment. His mother begging for his life, Sirius falling through the veil, Wormtail deceiving his parents, Umbridge forcing his signature in blood on the back of his hand, getting beat up by Dudley for eight years straight, Snape killing Dumbledore before his eyes on this very spot.

"You're a worthless little boy, Potter! Your mudblood whore of a mother isn't here to save you now! You can't defeat me! I have more power than you'll ever hope for! More than your twit of a Headmaster ever had!"

Dumbledore had been right. At that instant, Harry had the love of the people surrounding him, which made it possible for him to stay alive long enough to end it.

Harry's gaze bore into Tom Riddle's misshapen features. He could hear the desperation creeping into the dark wizard's tone.

"You've always been wrong, Riddle." Harry shouted. "The people standing right here prove that. They've given me more power than you've never imagined. I know what love is and I'm not afraid of it. And I'm not," his voice turned lethal, "afraid of you."

Hermione groaned, her energy draining rapidly. "Harry…"

Harry squeezed her hand, while Draco supported her with an arm around her waist.

Riddle gave him a sneer. "…You may kill me now, but you'll never be sure I'm gone. Others will carry on my work, and you'll always look over your shoulder."

Harry took it for the desperate attempt at dismantling his conviction that it was, and said simply, "No. I won't." Ron and Draco cast _expelliarmus _at Harry's nod and Riddle's wand flew easily out of his hand. _Avada Kedavra._ A green light enveloped them all…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke a week later. A week later and to…quarrelling?

"—Rename the Cannons?! If you want to rename a team in honour of the war, you should rename your precious Welsh Wanks!" exclaimed Ron.

"They're called the Wellington Warriors, you pouf! They're English, not Welsh! And they nearly beat the Irish _and_ the Bulgarians." Draco argued back. "Chudley Cannons sounds as if they should have their jowls flossed daily."

Hermione's brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what happened. Oh right, Harry killed Voldemort. Didn't he? Maybe that was a dream and she was just sleep-walking and bumped her head. Now she was laying here, on something soft, listening to two morons argue about Quidditch. Her mouth was dry, she felt stiff, and it was overly warm suddenly lying under her covers. It was July, if she remembered correctly.

"Are you two going to continue to spout nonsense or get me some water?"

"…Hermione?"

"Is there someone else laying here?"

She heard water filling a glass and looked to her right, seeing Draco hold up a glass. Hermione tried to lift up, but her stiff muscles were too sore. Immediately two sets of hands reached out to help her. She managed a few sips, before she gave up and laid back down.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"Like a semi hit me."

Hermione received blank stares. Which brought to question, "Where's Harry?" He'd understand that reference.

"He's…" Ron leaned back, and Hermione looked past him to the cot next to hers. Harry lay unconscious. Glancing around, she realized they were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Several other students littered the room, all unconscious.

"Has he awoken?" she asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Pomfrey says he'll pull through. Just to wait it out…" Ron shrugged, helplessly.

Hermione looked at Draco, who looked away. He didn't want to see the concern for Potter in her eyes. After her almost dying, he couldn't handle that. Hermione misunderstood and took it as Harry's condition was worse than Ron said. But she was so exhausted and sore she couldn't do more than lay there and worry. Soon, even that tired her and she drifted off as Pomfrey came over to check her vitals.

When she next awoke, it was dark. Rolling her head to the right, she saw Draco was still there, his head drooped forward asleep. She lifted her arms, using most of her strength as they were heavy, to rub her eyes. They'd crusted in the corners from sleep and she grimaced as she caught a whiff of herself.

Turning her head to the left she saw Harry looking peaceful as if sleeping. She really hoped he was. She didn't know if life would be worth living if he wasn't there.

As she shifted, Hermione suddenly became aware of the need to relieve herself. She tried to sit up, but her body would cooperate. She tried again and flopped back exhausted as if she'd done fifty crunches instead of the measly two.

She looked to her right at Draco, grimacing. She didn't like waking people up for her own reasons, but she couldn't fall back asleep like this.

"Dra—" she cleared her throat. "Draco? Draco, wake up."

He lifted his head and blearily looked around. His gaze focused on her, before he rubbed his eyes.

"Granger? Where—oh!" he became alert.

Hermione shushed him.

He frowned briefly before asking. "What is it?"

"I, um…" she swallowed and looked away. "Could you help me up?"

He frowned harder. "Why? You should rest."

Her cheeks tinged red. "I kinda need to use the…facilities."

Draco's brows screwed together a moment before he deciphered her meaning. "Oh, uh…sure."

He stood, pushing his chair back and held out his hand. She looked at it, then at him. "Uh, you're gonna have to take my hands, it took all my strength last time to lift them."

His eyebrows shot up as he leaned down and grabbed her ankles and rotated her legs off the bed. She let out a cry as her head swung to hang off the other end briefly before he grabbed her wrists and pulled her upright. She lolled forward and then almost fell sideways from dizziness, before he changed his grip to her shoulders and righted her.

"Alright," he lifted one arm and bent down to drape it over his shoulder, sliding an arm around her waist. "Ready?" She nodded, and he lifted them upright.

Her legs tangled with his and she stumbled swinging around to collapse against his chest. She used her little amount of strength to lift her other arm around his neck before she slid to the floor.

Draco gripped her waist and lifted her till she could stand on her own two feet.

"You alright?" he asked. "Can you stand?"

She nodded, then winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My neck is just sore." She replied. "I'm ready."

Draco nodded and tried to shift her back to his side, but she wouldn't let go of his neck. Exasperated with this whole business, he bent and swept her legs up into his arms. He wasn't used to tending to others and Hermione was like dead weight.

She squealed slightly and held on for dear life. "Draco! This isn't necessary!" she whispered furiously.

"I think it is." He replied without looking at her.

They headed to the wing's unisex restroom. When he brushed the door open with his shoulder, Hermione said, "Uh, you don't have to come in."

"Relax. I'll leave you in front of the toilet," he grimaced at the word. "You'll have to handle the rest yourself."

Hermione blushed as he lowered her to the ground. Once he made sure she wouldn't tip over on her own, he left and waited outside.

Once she was finished cleaning up a bit, she opened the door and he helped her back to her cot. They reached her bed and she eased back on to it. He pulled the covers over her.

"Feel better?" he asked with a small smirk.

She glanced up at him and smiled gratefully. "Yes, thank you."

"No problem." He settled back in his seat.

Hermione tilted her head at him. "Why are you still here?"

Draco shrugged and studied his nails.

Hermione frowned. "Were you worried about me?"

He looked at her briefly, before looking away. He didn't answer.

Hermione considered him. She remembered their connection in Diagon Alley and the subsequent oath she extracted from him to leave her be until after the war. The war was over now, so he was free to pursue her if he wanted. Did he want to?

He was very solicitous in helping her just now, not a snarky comment to be found. He was sleeping at her bedside in a terribly un-Malfoy like way. _Did he actually have_ real_ feelings for her?_

Hermione knew he certainly felt desire for her but that was a base instinct that didn't necessarily require warm feelings.

Her eyes refocused on him. He looked very vulnerable which was quite a change from normal Draco. It was endearing and Hermione found herself biting her lip. From his silence, she could safely assume he _was_ worried about her. And he'd dutifully kept his oath to her and now combined with his current uncertain state, Hermione made a decision.

"Draco, come here," she said quietly.

He became very still and glanced up at her. She implored him with her eyes to do as she asked. After a moment, he did, sitting forward, scooting his chair closer to her side. Using a considerable amount of her strength, she lifted her arm and grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him down. Luckily, he let her and came down easily, guessing her intention but hardly believing it.

Her arm lost its strength and dragged him down abruptly as it dropped to her chest, their lips connecting quite suddenly. Draco took control pressing her into the pillow, rubbing his lips over hers. She pressed back with what little strength she had left.

A moment later, she settled back breaking the kiss. Draco lifted his head slightly and stared down at her. She smiled.

Draco lifted his eyebrows. "What was that?" he breathed.

"A kiss." She closed her eyes, exhausted. "I must be terribly out of practice if you don't know," she muttered, before drifting off to the land of Nod.

Draco smirked and pulled away, sitting back down. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it, watching her. His gaze flicked to Harry in the bed on the other side and his smile faltered. Even after Hermione's strange behaviour, he wondered if it wasn't simply delirium driving her actions.

He'd wait and ask before he did anything stupid. Like confess his love for her. Love…. Last person he'd loved died. At least he was able to avenge his mother.

Flashback 

_Death Eaters, vampires, giants, werewolves and dementors were all storming the grounds. Hagrid, Grawp, the Order and almost all the ministry's Aurors stood before Hogwarts castles, wands at the ready._

_Spells flew, Hagrid and Grawp sweeping the creatures nearest them through the air. Students who left their parents to join or joined their parents in the cause stood at the back providing cover. Centaurs swarmed Voldemort's army from behind, angered that their woods were invaded._

_Voldemort's Inner Circle of Death Eaters were paving a way down the middle and fighting fell away to the sides as they swept through. The Order kept most of them busy, but one got through._

_As the trio and Draco flew overhead on brooms amongst the thestrals guarding the castle from the air, the Slytherin spotted a familiar face. He immediately swooped down, Hermione shouting after him._

_The boys told her they had to hurry so she gave Draco one last worried look before taking off after them._

_Draco pointed his wand at the rogue Death Eater yelling SECTUM SEMPRA! The dark wizard howled as his back was sliced open and spun to face his attacker. Draco drove his broom handle into the Death Eater's gut satisfied hearing his opponent's loud 'OOF!', before leaning back and raising his leg to kick Nott Senior in the head, spinning off his broom. Landing, Draco kicked back, knocking Nott to the ground. Straightening, Draco took in his surroundings and noted the Order had the surrounding Death Eaters and dark creatures distracted. _

_Staring down at his mother's murderer, Draco pointed his wand. Nott was holding his stomach as he raised his wand._

'_Expelliarmus,' Draco thought. Nott's wand went flying._

"_This is for my mother." Draco spoke dispassionately before thinking 'Crucio'. Nott started to twitch and spasm and only when he started screaming in anguish, did Draco raise his wand and with one swift motion, slashed the Death Eater's neck open, his cries ending with a gurgle, before he became still and no more._

Draco blinked. He felt no regret over taking his life and he never would. Theodore Nott had never had anything kind to say about his father anyway. The world and Azkaban were better off without Nott in the world, and so was Draco.

But his mother was still dead. Draco got word from the older Order that his father's body was recovered in the castle. His death only made his sense of loss over his mother worse. He was an orphan.

Since it'd been a year since he'd talked to anyone, he didn't know if his father had changed his will while in Azkaban to refuse him the estates. His father wore a Death Eater's mask in the end and Draco's failure to serve Voldemort would mean it was possible he'd been disowned.

Draco Malfoy essentially now had nothing. Except having avenged his mother, Draco was starting to feel his own lack of worth. All he had was that and now Hermione's kiss. Which was why he slept at her beside. He had nowhere else to go.

His gaze hardened. He didn't want to depend on someone else for his happiness. He had to prepare himself for when she inevitably chose Potter over him. Malfoys didn't simper after witches. Witches came to them.

Just as quick as his indignation came, it deflated. Draco slumped in his chair. Hermione wasn't a normal witch and he definitely wasn't a normal Malfoy. She was a heroine now; she'd saved the world and could have any wizard she wanted. If she could have Harry, there's no way she'd choose Draco or seek him out. A year on the run had taught him humility and he no longer had the delusions of grandeur encouraged by his parents since he was an infant.

He had never felt aware of it more acutely then when the Golden Trio had found him, but his continued time with Hermione made it melt away. She made him her equal. They were both fighting to survive with a mutual enemy. Blood, circumstances, and appearances no longer mattered.

Staring at Hermione's peaceful features as she slept, Draco realized they never did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N**: Merlin, I hope that wasn't a load of rubbish. O

So just one more chapter after this. You'll get a little more detail on the final battle and we'll see what happens to our heroes and heroine. This was actually really cool to write, and I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed it. Goddess knows, I probably wouldn't have finished it if you hadn't.

Please do review. It reminds me to post quicker, as I'm positive my penchant for sugar has impaired my memory permanently P


	11. A Chance

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Hermione was up and about, but Harry still hadn't awakened. She kept vigil at his bedside, only leaving when Ron forced her to go eat something, and then he'd sit with him.

Draco would check on her everyday, but wasn't up to discussing _them_ while she sat at Harry's bedside.

A week after that, Harry finally awoke. Ron went to send for his family, all lucky enough to have survived. Hermione cried and hugged him when he recognized her. She hadn't known what to expect if and when he ever woke up, but relief came over her in droves as she sobbed on his chest.

Draco watched only for a moment before leaving. He didn't come back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat with Harry the next few days while he was awake, helping him eat. Soon, he was well enough to complain about being bedridden and played chess with Ron to pass most of his time. They all talked about what happened and who'd survived and who was sent to Azkaban and news about Hogwarts.

The school governors board was slightly depleted since the last battle and they were busy naming new members before they decided anything about Hogwarts.

One afternoon, Hermione sat with Harry alone.

He smiled softly at her, resting his eyes. "Looks like I fulfilled my promise."

She smiled and nodded. "Looks like it's everyone else's turn."

He looked down and she followed his gaze to see his palm facing up, reaching towards her. She placed her hand in it and squeezed. He squeezed back but only briefly. He was still weak.

"Hey, Harry."

They glanced towards the door. It was Ginny. Hermione turned back to Harry and smiled. She stood and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll let you two talk."

Harry smiled briefly. Hermione nodded at Ginny as the redhead came to the other side of Harry's bed. She smiled and nodded back before turning her attention to Harry.

Hermione quickly made her way out of the hospital wing and down the corridor. She decided she could use some air.

It was sunny out and a cool breeze kept it from being too hot. As soon as Harry had awoken, she had taken to wearing her normal clothes from a year ago. No longer did she sport black, but instead a white tee and a khaki skirt with matching sandals.

The castle grounds were devoid of the bodies littering it only a few weeks ago. A memorial for their fallen comrades would take place in a few days now that their saviour had awoken.

Her steps took her to where she knew Dumbledore lay. The White Tomb. A figure sat before it. As Hermione drew closer, she recognized the white blond hair.

Draco heard her approach. He didn't turn when she stopped next to him. After a minute, she dropped to the ground, kneeling next to him, resting back on her feet.

"That night," Draco started. "That horrible night that Dumbledore died…all I could think was, I hope my mum is still alive. When I saw her, relief coursed through me. A minute later when she was dead, the pain was ten times worse than I'd imagined." He stared down at his hands. "When Snape…when he—I just thought, 'my mother is saved' and then I heard my father saying 'no thanks to you.' But I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there and go see her, to make sure she would be safe.

Only when I had outran my pursuers, and after I cried for my mother, did I consider how Dumbledore was gone. How his death hadn't changed my mother's fate in the least. And how him and my mother were both gone…because of me." Draco shook his head. "Love. Something I'd scorned my whole life because that's how my father reacted to it. Something I'd only felt for him when I was younger before I knew better and still for my mother. Something that compelled me to plan the death of my Headmaster, when all odds were against me. Something that caused my mother's death in the end. Her love for me…." He bent his head then, breathing hard his eyes squinted against a sudden onslaught of tears.

Hermione sat frowning in concern as he spoke. She laid a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly.

"I don't know—there were so many—what could I—" he stuttered out, his voice breaking, overwhelmed.

"Ssh," Hermione cooed, scooting closer, pulling his head to her chest. He leaned into her, sobbing brokenly.

"So many things—I," he hiccuped. "I could've done—but what, I just don't know."

Hermione hushed him. "Don't blame yourself. Voldemort put you in an impossible place. Your upbringing did not prepare you to do anything but succeed and most would have been too afraid to had they been in your position to ask for help. You didn't do it in the end. That's all that matters." She leaned back to look him in the face. His eyes were watery and bloodshot. "Your mum died for you because she knew you were worth saving. She made that vow with Snape because she knew you were better than your father and wanted you to have a chance to prove it." Hermione nodded in affirmation, having his full attention. "So prove it to her."

Draco gulped his forehead creasing. "How?"

"Live your life. Go after whatever would make you happy. Take the road Lucius never took."

Draco turned his head, looking past Dumbledore's grave in thought. Hermione watched him, studying his pointed features. The same features she used to find hard and callous and had scorned.

Now, staring at his eyes glistening with tears she found they softened his whole face and Hermione realized she'd never be able to look at Draco the same again.

He suddenly turned to face her again, his saddened gaze searching and determined. Hermione felt her mouth open in surprise as he leaned forward and took her mouth with his. His head tilted, deepening the kiss when she didn't pull away. She slowly slid her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. It was gentle and reverent, his lips smooth against hers.

A minute later they broke apart, both breathing heavier.

"What was that?" Hermione breathed.

Draco slowly smirked. "A kiss. I must be out of practice if you didn't recognize that."

She laughed and he grinned.

"What does this mean, I meant," she asked.

Draco lifted a brow, sending her a slightly challenging gaze. "You said I should go after what I want."

Hermione's eyes widened marginally. She heard Ginny's words echoing in her head from that day, seemingly so long ago. _Malfoy wants you…_ Even after he'd kissed her, she hadn't been able to believe it, but hearing him say it…

"You…you want me?" she ended on a squeak, and cleared her throat annoyed with herself.

Draco smirked and leaned in slowly. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes roving over her face, his gaze shuttered. "What do you think?" he breathed against her lips before pressing his mouth against hers once again.

Hermione had become very still during his perusal but melted as soon as she felt his lips. His first kiss had sent a trill of awareness through her, but this one sent heat coursing through her entire body. He gripped her waist, squeezing her gently, moving his lips over hers in earnest.

When his tongue slipped out and along her lips, she gasped. He took the advantage and slid his tongue against hers. Pleasure coursed through her at his nearness and she moaned, tangling her tongue with his.

Then he gentled the kiss, rubbing the tip of his tongue against hers, his thumb moving back and forth against the skin of her stomach, and her skin turned to flame causing her to pull back with a gasp.

His eyes flew open at her abrupt movement and they stared at each other, panting. She opened her mouth to speak, but had no idea what to say.

"I…I," was all she could get out.

Draco tilted his head down, looking up at her expectantly.

"I think you do...like me," she finally got out, recalling his earlier question.

He smirked. "Are you going to do something about it?"

Hermione glanced side to side. "What do you suggest?"

Draco reached up, pushing a curl behind her ear. "Give me a chance."

"A chance?" she repeated.

He nodded, holding her gaze. "A chance to court you properly."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Court me?"

He nodded again. "Yes." He glanced down briefly, before looking at her. "My mother wouldn't expect anything less of me."

Hermione closed her mouth and smiled. "Alright."

"You will?" he asked, his voice brightening.

She nodded.

Draco smiled briefly, stunning her with its pureness, before he looked at her seriously.

"But I may not be the heir to the Malfoy fortune and estate anymore, if Lucius decided to disown me while in Azkaban. I have some things to figure out." With a twist of his lips, he asked, "Do you still want to date a penniless orphan with no job prospects?"

Hermione considered a moment before looking up at him with a small smile. "That depends. Will you let me be your friend and allow me to help you figure it all out?"

Draco stared at her and wondered if it could be that easy. He remembered her friends then and his face fell as his thoughts centered on Harry.

"What about Potter?" he asked, his voice suddenly cold.

She frowned, confused. "What about him?"

"You're not in love with him?"

Hermione confusion grew. "No, who told you that?"

He frowned. "No one. I've seen the way you look at him. You can't tell me there's nothing there."

Hermione sighed. "Of course there's something there. He's my best friend. I love him and care about him deeply, but I'm not _in_ love with him." She shook her head. "I admit, we had a short thing last year, but we were both blinded by grief over Dumbledore and realized we're better as friends."

Draco looked away at her confession, a scowl etched on his face. Hermione huffed.

"Well, this is never going to work if you don't believe me now. Harry's always going to be in my life; he's my family. If you can't handle that, then you should forget about this," she started to stand, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down.

She frowned at him furiously and he scowled back.

"You…_slept_ with Potter and expect me not to be jealous of him?!" he demanded.

"I wasn't in my right mind, Draco! Do you realize that little slip-up could've cost me my friendship with him? I would never knowingly risk that. But here I am, in full control of all my faculties, accepting _you_ and your offer of more, and you act like I don't know my own heart!" She scooted away from him and stood. "You know, I never realized how hard Harry had it when Cho was too jealous of me to accept what she had, but now I'm _more_ than aware."

Brushing herself off angrily, Hermione took off. Making a split second decision, Draco leaped up and raced after her. Grabbing her arm, he jerked her to a halt, and bending down he pressed his lips to hers once again. Her angry words died in her throat as she immediately returned his kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, his arms sliding around her waist.

His lips moved over hers fervently, his head tilting at different angles, desperately trying to inhale her. Hermione's fingers mussed his hair, before clenching her fists in it, trying to control her raging emotions. It was too fast. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss.

Draco's eyelids opened heavily, their breath coming out in pants. After a moment, when his breathing had slowed a bit, he said, "Just don't expect me to be friends with him."

Hermione gave him a challenging look, not happy with his statement.

"Fine, but not right away," Draco conceded.

Her features brightened immediately and she hugged him.

"You can forget about Weasley and I getting chummy, though," he mumbled into her shoulder.

She pulled back and frowned. "Ron's my—"

Draco shook his head. "No way," he interrupted.

"Draco," she spoke in a warning tone.

"Don't 'Draco' me," he shook his head, stepping past her towards the castle. "It's not like he'll try to get along with me either for your sake. He's not a saint like Potter."

Hermione followed him. "Ron is difficult, yes, but you just have to be the bigger man."

Draco snorted. "You mean a bloody ponce."

"Oh, you are just—"

They continued to bicker all the way to the castle. When they reached the front doors, Hermione still hadn't dropped it, so Draco did the only thing he knew would work. He kissed her. When she melted against him, Draco's mouth curved into a smile against hers. This beautiful, smart, dangerously powerful witch was his. He'd do everything possible to make sure it stayed that way; even befriend the quick-tempered Weasel…possibly.

But she didn't need to know that. That he could admit it to himself was enough. Pulling away, he smiled down at the dazed Gryffindor. She smiled back. He slid an arm around her shoulders, guiding her toward the beginning of their brand new futures, finally bright with opportunity.

Draco pictured his mother and thought, _I'll make you proud, mum. I promise._

Hermione's voice brought him back to earth. "Don't think you've settled the issue, Draco," she warned.

Draco shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it, Hermione."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, that's it! Unless I'm still compelled to do an epilogue, or light-hearted sequel thingy after Deathly Hallows. Four more days! Kinda hard to stay excited about the end, though and the deaths of at least four beloved characters. Someone should've taken the series away from that woman after Cedric died ;P Silly, I know.

Okay, so let me know what you think and if a epilogue/sequel thing is warranted since I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all awesome, and to those who will in the future, simply because you're that considerate ;D


End file.
